Degrassi: The Breaking Point
by lalalala72
Summary: My idea of what the rest of the season should be. Each episode will probably be about 4 chapters long and there will be two storylines for each one. Read and review!
1. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 1 EC

Don't Let Me Go Part 1- Clare and Eli.

"When you come back from break, you won't recognize this place at all." That was the last thing that any student heard before break. Everyone was still a little shaken up about the whole "stabbing" incident, especially Clare. Every night she would have a nightmare about the whole situation, but it would be different every night. Sometimes, Fitz would kill himself. Sometimes, he'd really stab Eli. Sometimes, she would run in front of the knife and die for Eli. She barely slept because of them.

Eli was worse though. Time after time, he envisioned Clare dying in his nightmares, or him dying, leaving her how he was with Julia. All he wanted to do was call her, but he couldn't do that. She needed space, and he respected that. He could wait until the first day back at break, it was only tomorrow anyway.

00000000000000000

The annoying buzz from Clare's alarm clock woke her up at 6:00. She hit snooze and took her best attempt at falling back asleep, but falied. A couple of minutes later, she shut her alarm clock off fully, and sighed as she got out of bed and went into the shower.

As she washed her naturally curly hair, she closed her eyes for a short moment. She saw Eli, begging for his life. Fitz came closer and closer to him, until her finally shoved the knife right in his heart, killing him instantly.

She must've been screaming, because her mom came in and asked her if she was okay. She muttered a small "yeah." and her mom gave her a look of worry before heading out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Quickly, she got out of the shower and got ready for school.

000000000000000000

Eli got up quickly, took a shower, and got ready. He left his house at 7:00, even though school wasn't until 8:30. He had to take a little detour.

Driving soothed him. It made him forget, and he liked that, so he didn't mind doing this at all. He drove to North Toronto, because that was the nearest place he could buy these orange roses that Clare loved so much. He'd be a little late for school, but he didn't mind. He really wasn't looking forward to being where he was in his nightmares every night anyway.

000000000000000000

It was about 10:00 and Clare was in english, the only class she have with Eli. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't mad anymore, that she loved him and she's glad he's okay. She wanted to, but he was no where in sight. She waited all period, but he never came. After the bell rang, she went over to her locker and saw one orange rose taped to my locker, with a small note attached to it that read "Meet me at Morty when you see this - Eli." She smiled to herself. She had math next, but she didn't care. She walked out of the school and walked to the parking lot. She saw Eli sitting in the driver's seat of his car, sleeping. She smiled a little and tapped lightly on the window. He quickly picked his head up and turned to look at her, with a sad look on his face. She saw him mouth the word "fuck" and then motion for her to move a little so he wouldn't hit her with his car door.

"I had this whole thing planned out. I was gonna give you those flowers you love, and have your favorite music on, and then I was gonna hold you close. I was gonna hold you close and never let go, or at least pretend that I could never let you go, because if I had that choice, it would be happening." He took her in his arms and put his mouth close to Clare's ear. "And then I was going to whisper that I love you."

She pulled back slowly and stared into his eyes before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. She jumped into his arms and straddled her legs around his waist as they made out. When they broke apart, she went to his ear and whispered "I guess I kind of love you too." She heard him let out a laugh as they kissed again.

**This is only part one, I plan on doing the whole rest of the season. I have my own storylines for all of the characters and everything! Next chapter is still gonna be Don't Let Me Go Part 1, but it'll be surrounding Anya and Wesley. I know it sounds uninteresting, but please read and review!**


	2. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 1 AW

Back at the school, Anya had been talking to Riley and Zane, when she saw Wesley coming up. She said her goodbyes to them with no explanation and turned, trying to walk as quickly as she could. She never went on her pity date with him, and sure she felt bad about it, but she really never was planning on going. He texted her a few time about it, God only knows where he got her number from, but she just told him they would do it soon. She wasn't so sure that she could turn him down in person though, so she couldn't be anywhere near him. She thought she lost him, but she felt a light hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes before she turned around. "Hey, Wesley." She said, trying her best not to sound disappointed.

"Hey Anya." He said with a bright smile on his face. "I was just wondering about our date, you know, when do you think you would want to go."

"Oh I don't know." She let out a small laugh. "Uh, how about you choose?"

"Really?" She nooded nervously. "Okay, how about, tonight? Are you free? I know you cheerleaders are mighty busy." He laughed a little and Anya did her best to give him a smile.

"Uh, um no I'm not busy." She tried to lie, but she just couldn't.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7?" He sounded so excited.

"Sure Wesley." She gave him a small smile and turned to go to class thinking 'tonight should be interesting...'

00000000000000000

"So you're really gonna go on a date with like computer geek?" Holly J asked Anya as they were sitting in lunch. He was sitting a couple benches away from them, not taking his eyes off of her, even when he was talking to some one else, which was a little weird.

"I have to! I paid for him at the boy auction and now he thinks I'm really gonna go with him." I was motioning to him, and he looked a little embarrassed, but still didn't look away. "Besides, it's one night of my life, and it may make his life. So why not?" Holly J looked at her and then at him. He waved to her and she gave him a small wave back and then looked away nervously.

"That's why. But it's your choice and I can't stop you." Holly J laughed a little as Anya put her head down with a big sigh.

0000000000000000000

"Check it out, I've got a date with Anya later." Wesley said as he motioned toward Anya's lunch table, where she was talking with Holly J.

"Dude, it's a pity date." Dave said as he looked him in the eye. But Wesley just kept staring at Anya, he couldn't take him eyes off of her.

"Is not, I think she really likes me." He saw Holly J wave at him a little and he realized that they noticed he was staring. He gave her a wave before turning to look at Dave and Conner.

They looked at him before saying "You're pathetic." in unison. He knew they meant it in the nicest way possible so he just shrugged his shoulders and kept thinking about how great tonight's gonna be.

0000000000000000000

After school, Anya got ready for her 'date' dreading every moment. It wasn't that she didn't like Wesley, he seems okay, she just didn't want him to think that she liked him as more that a friend. She heard the bell ring and took one last look in the mirror before rolling her eyes. She walked downstairs and opened the door. Wesley was standing there with a black orchid in his hand. "Wesley, how'd you know black orchids are my favorite?" She asked as she took the flower and smelt it a little, accidently smiling.

He smiled back and said, "You told me, a while back, around the time I first talked to you."

"You remember that? I don't even remember that, no offense."

"Oh none taken. I think we should get going though, I have reservations made." She nodded and put the flower on the table near the door thinking 'this is going to be one weird night.'


	3. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 1 Eclare

Clare and Eli skipped the rest of the day yesterday, which is why when Eli drove her to school the next day they were surprised to see everyone in a uniform, while everyone was surprised to see that they weren't. Clare saw Alli and motioned for her to come over to them. She ran over quickly, and without even taking a breath said "It's a mess, Mr. Simpson is a mess. We had an assembly yesterday, god knows what you to were doing," she looked down at them holding hands before continuing. "and now we have to wear uniforms, and blue is just not my color." She tugged a little at the ugly shirt that the school now required everyone to wear and Clare and Eli looked at each other, scared to see what was going to happen because they skipped.

Eli looked at Alli's shirt in disgust once more before asking, "So you're telling me that I have to wear blue?"

"Sophmores wear blue. You're a junior right?" She didn't give him any time to answer before continuing. "You're gonna wear red."

Eli thought about it a little, he could do red, he liked red. The pants though, they needed to go. His thoughts were interrupted by Clare saying "You look good in red." with small smile. Eli smiled back and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Okay guys, before you get more heated, you better stop. The new rules say that PDA can get you expelled." Alli stared at the shocked looks on their faces.

"I guess the school really did change." Clare said as she walked down the hallway with Eli, not daring to hold his hand in the slight chance that Simpson was watching.

00000000000000000

Clare and Eli were now in English. He was sitting in front of her, every so often taking small glances back to see what she was doing. When a phone call came to the class, Mrs. Dawhs was preoccupied, so Eli took his time to get a better look at Clare. He was about to say something sweet to her, to make her smile, but Mrs. Dawhs was now off the phone, so he quickly turned back around. "Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldswarthy, you're wanted in principal Simpson's office."

Eli and Clare gave each other a worried look before gathering their stuff and walking out of the room.

00000000000000

"I'm sure you two know why you're in here." Mr. Simpson stared at them until Clare cracked.

"I didn't mean to skip the whole day, I really really didn't. It's just that it was really sweet and I was worried that he wasn't okay, so I had to go. I planned on coming right back before I was late for math, but I was already late. I'm so sorry, please don't expel me. Oh, or Eli, don't expel him either." Clare just kept rambling on until Mr. Simpson let out a small laugh.

"You guys have been through too much to be expelled. Sure, you may have caused it, but nobody deserves to be almost stabbed, or to watch their boyfriend almost get stabbed." Clare blushed a little at that and Eli smiled. "I just wanted to let you know about Fitz. He is in juvy. But, he won't be in there forever. I promised to take him back with open arms as long as his therapist gives me the okay. I just thought you should know. Oh, an you may want these." He reached underneath his desk and took out two bags with what seemed to be your uniforms and handed them to Eli.

"Thank you sir. It'll never happen again, I'm sorry." Eli said very politely as he took the bags and handed the blue one to Clare.

"It's already forgotten. Just try to make it look like I was tough on you, I need to maintain this new reputation if anyone's going to take me seriously around here." He gave them a small smile and a wink before sending them on their way.

00000000000

They went into their separate bathrooms to change into their uniforms. Eli looked in the mirror and whispered to himself, "Great, I look exactly like everyone else in this school." He walked out and saw Clare waiting for him in the hallway, looking very cute in her uniform. "Well, Clare bear, if you look like this everyday, we will be expelled for PDA by the time this week is over." He said as he tried to take her in for a hug, but she shooed him off.

"Seriously Eli, Simpson just let us off the hook, we need to be-" She was cut off by Eli crashing his lips into hers. She was unresponsive for a second, but a moment later he felt her kissing back. She was very much enjoying it until she fully processed what was happening and quickly pulled away. "ELI!" He just smirked at her and she smiled back thinking that the kiss was well worth the risk of getting caught.

This was part 1 of Don't Let Me Go. There's still a part 2! Review, and I'll love you forever.


	4. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 1 Wanya? Lol

Anya was walking down the hallway with Riley when she spotted a boy in a blue uniform waving to her. She gave him a big smile and waved back. "Who are you looking at?" Riley asked, making her nervous to tell him anything.

"Uh, n-no one, just staring into space." She stuttered a bit trying to think of something to say that would get him off of her back.

"No, it's definitely someone." He walked in front of her so he could see exactly what she saw. He looked around, but the only boy he saw that he knew was Wesley. That's when it hit him, she likes him. "You were staring at Wesley." He smiled a knowing smile.

"I was not!" She said quietly, giving him a playful slap on his arm. She also blushed, a bright bright red.

"You like the computer geek!" He couldn't help it, now he was dancing circles around her while she continued to blush. She actually liked this boy that she continued to run away from for about a month. She walked away from him to the cafeteria, not saying anything.

000000000000000000

"What happened last night?" Riley asked after getting all of his laughs out, he kind of thought it was cute. A classic story, you know? The cheerleader falls for the younger computer geek.

"Well, first I was dreading the idea. I got ready for our 'date.' "She made quotations with her fingers when she said date. "Then when he came to my door, he was holding my favorite flower, which I know are like $50 a piece. Then we went to the movies, and he was funny. I tried not to laugh at his jokes, but I liked them. I like him. He walked me home and actually asked politely if he could kiss my cheek." She chuckled a little at the memory. "I told him yes and then moved my lips to his, and well, I can't really explain it. But we're going out again tomorrow night."

"I have to tell Zane about this." Riley said with a big smirk on his face.

"No! Please, just don't tell anyone." She said barely looking up from her food.

"But I don't get it. You like him, why don't you tell everyone?" He now looked confused.

"Riley, how long exactly did it take you to come out of the closet?" He gave her a look that said everything she needed to hear. "That's what I thought. Just please, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." She held her pinky up and he looked from her eyes to her pinky.

"I promise." They pinky swore on it.

000000000000000000000

"Guys, guess who totally scored with Anya last night?" Wesley said smirking to Dave, Connor, and KC.

"Dude, you had sex with her? Yeah man." Dave said as he held his hand out for him to slap it.

"No, not exactly." Wesley now noticed that his news wasn't as exciting as he had hoped it would be for them.

"Oral sex?" KC asked, laughing a little. That was the new hot thing at Degrassi, so who knows.

"N-no."

"Did you like make out with her?" Connor asked and they all stared at Wesley until he answered.

"I kissed her. She likes her some Wesley." He laughed and popped his collar in an attempt to be cool.

"That's it?" Dave looked at him until he answered.

"Well, yeah, but we're going out again tomorrow night." Wesley said matter-of-factly.

"You're pathetic." Connor and Dave said in unison like they did yesterday, and then got up from the table laughing a little.

Wesley was now just sitting with KC. "So you didn't even like, touch her boobs for anything?" KC asked hopefully.

"I actually didn't touch her at all. We just - KC! Where are you going?" KC got up and quickly ran over to Dave and Connor. "Okay, see you later!" Wesley just looked at them and waved, until they gave him a quick wave back and a small laugh. "I'll show them." Wesley whispered to himself as he got up from his seat and walked to his next class.

Like I said in the chapter before this, there is still going to be Don't Let Me Go Part 2, so review and I'll put it up as soon as possible!


	5. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 2 EliClare

**This story has little bit of sexual content in it. Sorry.**

"I'm glad we got back together, I missed you over the break." Clare said with a sad look on her face. They were in his hearse, driving to a 'surprise Clare' place, as Eli liked to say. She gripped his hand a little tighter as she waited for a response.

When they came to a red light, he quickly leaned over to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. They do it all of the time now, but Clare still feels faint every time they do. They came to a stop at an old store. "Why are we here?" She asked as Eli started to get out of the car.

He came around and opened her door. Then he whispered in her ear "It's a surprise." She trusted him, so she got out of the car and held his hand. "Climb this ladder." He said as he motioned to the one attached to the store.

"But I really don't think-" She started, but Eli cut her off.

"Clare, trust me." She stared into his eyes for a second and saw nothing bad, so she started climbing and he was right behind her. When she got up she saw a blanket with a picnic basket on top. The sun was started to set, and she was breathless for a moment.

"Eli, I- how did you know I've always wanted to do this?" She looked at him like she was about to cry.

He pulled something out of his pocket and started reading. "Have a picnic on a roof, under the stars. It's pretty specific. We just have to wait for the sun to set."

She started walking over to him and took the list from his hands. "Where'd you get this?" She asked him sweetly.

"It fell out of your bag one day at lunch, a while ago actually. I figured since you're not going to die anytime soon, I'd have a while to help you finish the whole list." He smirked at her.

"Eli, I don't even know what to say." She was smiling at him, pulling him a little bit closer.

"Say you'll eat a picnic under the stars with me, Ms. Edwards." He walked in front of her and put his hand out for her to take it.

She took it and said "Of course I will Mr. Goldswarthy." He smirked a little as they walked over to the blanket.

00000000000000000000

"So what do you want to do next?" He asked her as she had her head on his chest. It was now nightfall and the picnic was perfect.

"What do you mean?" She picked her head up slightly to look at him.

"On your list. You've got drive somewhere with no given point, be on TV, go skydiving, which could be really run-" He started listing them off by memory.

"Okay so not only did you steal my list, but you also memorized it?" She started laughing as he rolled on top of her. She put her arms around his neck. He kissed her, no witty comeback, but a kiss. Which is just about his new favorite thing to do. When words fail, a kiss comes in handy. They pulled a part and she looked faint.

"Are you sick?" He asked her nicely.

"No, not at all." He kissed her again, but this time he deepened it. He slid his tongue against her lip and begged for entrance. She happily obliged and they kissed for what felt like forever until he started moving down to her neck. He found her sweet spot and started sucking there as she moaned a few times. Her hands moved to his back as she started removing his shirt.

He rolled off of her and stared into her eyes. "Clare, we can't."

She looked a little embarrassed as she sat up and fixed her hair. "And why is that?" He didn't say anything. Instead he took her hand and rubbed his thumb against her abstinence ring. "Forget about that Eli." She started to lean in again but he gently pushed her back a little.

"I can't. Clare, we can't do this."

She now had a look of disgust on her face a little. "Okay, I get it. You don't want me."

"Obviously I want you," He motioned down to where his very noticeable hard was. "But we can't. I can't let you do anything you promised you wouldn't." He laid down and pulled her down so that her head was on his chest again.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Clare broke it. "What time is it?"

Oh shit, I forgot about time. I pulled my phone out to check. "It's uh, 10:57." He said nervously, scared that Clare was going to kill him.

She got up quickly screaming "ELI." And she hit him until she gathered all of her stuff. "Come on we gotta go." She half screamed as she pulled him up. He found it amusing and laughed silently so that she would not hear him.

00000000000000000

They were now in the car, it was a 45 minute drive, so they had a while. Every red light that came, he would lean over and kiss Clare. If she was still angry, she didn't show it.

"Oh I forgot, can I borrow your phone? I'm just going to call my parents and tell them I'm on my way home." He motioned towards the glove department and she took it out. She went in the contacts and smiled when she saw that her name had a heart next to it. The house phone didn't pick up, so she dialed her father's cell phone number. It rang a few time before he picked up.

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?" Clare was startled a little by his language. She's never heard him curse before. "Paul, stop with that trashy language, you don't need to impress me." Clare was a little shocked to hear that it wasn't her mother that was saying that, but it was definitely a woman.

"Dad, it's me, your daughter." She waited for a response, but everything went quiet.

"Oh, hello Clare." His voice lightened up a little. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home, I just thought I'd call, nobody answered the house phone, so I figured I'd just try to call you."

"Okay, well just be safe, the roads are pretty dangerous at this time of night." She heard him give a nervous chuckle and she could only imagine what this girl was doing to him.

"Father, who ever that slut is, it's not my mother. If you two are going to do anything sexual, I'd appreciate it if you'd wait until after I got off of the phone." Eli's eyes went wide, wanting to laugh at the way she took control, but knew it was a touchy subject.

"Clare I-" He was cut off by the women screaming "Paul look out!" All she heard was a honk that wasn't stopping until the phone got cut off. Her eyes started tearing, only imagining what could've happened.

"Clare what's wrong?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I think my dad just got in a car accident."

**Sorry if I ruined the story for you. But I just picture her dad dying and all of this stuff happening to her. I love reviews, just saying.**


	6. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 2 AnyaWesley

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly for Anya and her second date with Wesley was in about an hour. They were going to go ice skating, it was her choice. Wesley told her that he couldn't skate but she told him that she would teach him. The problem was, she really didn't want people to know that she liked Wesley. So she decided to give him a call. "Hey, Wesley. I was thinking, maybe you could- uh just come over tonight? It'll be a lot more quiet and it'll just be me and you."

"What ever you want. I'll be there soon." She smiled slightly, although she felt bad for not telling him the whole truth. It would still be fun.

000000000000000000

After he hung up the phone he practically danced around his room, chanting "I'm going over Anya's!" He grabbed his essentials: glasses, mints, phone. And then he walked over to him parents room and grabbed a condom, just in case. He quickly ran out of his room and left a note saying that he was going over Dave's.

He practically ran to Anya's, glad that nobody was watching him. He knocked on her door and she opened it up wearing her PJs. She looked embarrassed as she subtly tried to hide them from him. "Hi Wesley, I uh, I'm not really dressed yet." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh it's okay, I like the PJs, they bring out your eyes." He gave her a look to show that he was serious about that.

'_This is why I like him._' She thought, and smiled at him until she invited him into the house.

They sat down on her couch in an awkward silence for a moment. He was tapping his hands on his knees, trying to find the right time to put his arm around her. When he did, she smiled and leaned her head onto his chest. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"A little bit parched, but I can deal with it if you don't feel like getting anything." He looked down into her eyes and she smiled as she got up.

"Save me this spot." She walked into the kitchen and looked for something to drink, she wanted fruity. She saw a bottle of vodka and some cranberry juice and got an idea. "Hey Wesley, are you opposed to the idea of drinking?" She smiled at her choice of wording and showed him the bottle.

"I'm up for it." He laughed nervously. She got two glasses, the bottle and the juice and sat down on the couch again. She poured herself a glass and then poured one for him.

"Okay, on the count of 3, chug. Are you ready?" He nodded his head slightly. "1, 2, 3." They chugged their glasses until it was time for a refill.

"Wooo, that was just, uh, delicious." He chose his words carefully because he didn't want to hurt her feeling.

"Wesley, you don't have to lie." She was now laughing.

"Alright, but I don't want to hurt your feelings." He was laughing a little too.

"I'm gonna say, too much vodka, too little cranberry juice." He said moving his hands to show her what he really meant.

"Oh, do not worry, you won't even be able to taste it in a few more sips." She poured two more glasses, this time with more vodka and handed one of them to him. "1, 2, 3!"

0000000000000000000

'_How much did I drink last night?_' Anya rolled over in her bed and felt the throbbing headache. She reached her hands up to rub her temples, in an attempt to make it go away. She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She looked around the room and recognized it as hers, so she knows she didn't get lost last night. She put her hand back down and hit another person by accident. She quietly looked over and saw Wesley, also not wearing anything. She sat wide eyed for a moment, and muttered to herself "What the fuck happened last night?"

**Sorry it's so short, but I already started the next Eclare chapter and that should be up soon! Review333**

**Btw, did anyone see the new promo. I was freaking outttttttt.**


	7. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 2 Eclare

Eli quickly turned the car around and drove to the hospital while Clare furiously tried to get a hold of her mom, but she could barely handle the phone. She was uncontrollably sobbing. The car ride felt like hours and they weren't even sure if it was the right hospital. Eli gently helped her out of the car and held her hand as they ran in. Clare started walking up to the desk but he knew she really didn't want to know anything bad, so just incase there was bad news, he sat her down and walked up to the desk himself. "Is there a Paul Edwards here?" He asked running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Not that I know of. Do you know what he was in for?" She started looking through her files to find his.

"A car accident, about 10 minutes ago." Then she looked up at him with a shocked face.

"Well, we have a John Doe being prepped for surgery right now. Are you Paul's son or relative in any way?"

He shook his head. "I'm here with my girlfriend, she's his daughter."

"She can go back, you need to stay, only immediate family." She gestured toward Clare and then back to the wing.

"Please, please do not make her go alone." She stared at him for a moment until a tear started to fall down his cheek.

"Alright, but if anyone asks, I didn't let you." She gave him a small sad smile and let him take Clare into the back.

While walking they saw three doctors running down the wing pushing a beautiful woman who had piles of blood all around her on the gurny. A few feet back was another person, this time a male and Clare knew who it was. She ran closer to the gurny and saw her father, barely breathing. "I'm so sorry Dad, please don't die." She tried to grab his hand but the doctors insisted that it was urgent and slipped right past her as she fell to the ground crying. Eli sat with her and rocked her gently as she left tear marks on his shirt, but he didn't mind, she needed to cry.

0000000000000000

Hours past and Clare and Eli were still sitting in the same spot. He insisted that sitting in the seats would be more comfortable, but she didn't care. "Excuse me, are you Clare Edwards?" She quickly stood up.

"Is he okay, is my father okay?" She asked slightly yelling.

There was silence for a moment and Eli knew full well what that meant. He grabbed Clare's hand and comforted her as they heard the doctor finally say "We did the best we could do." Clare almost passed out and fell into the arms of Eli as they sat in the same spot they've grown to hate over the past few hours. "Tracy Walsh is okay though."

Clare looked up at the doctor, who thought that would be a good thing, that her father's mistress lived but he didn't. This made her sob even more as Eli patted her back gently and held her as close as he could, "Eli, will you please take me home?" He silently obliged and they walked quietly to his car.

00000000000000000

He walked her inside until she could find her mom. They waited and waited, but she was no where to be found. There was no way to find her either, they just had to wait.

It was around 3 AM and there was school tomorrow. "Clare, I think you should be going to sleep." He whispered in her ear lightly, then he picked her up and carried her to her bed as she cried a little more.

"Please, please do not leave me." He nodded and laid her on the bed as he got in on the other side, holding her close the entire night.

000000000000000000

At around 6 AM Clare's alarm clock went off. Eli went to shut it off, thinking that he would hit Clare by accident, he pushed his body slightly up to reach over her. But she wasn't there. He looked around confused until her walked downstairs to see her cooking pancakes, humming to herself. "Clare?"

"Eli, sleepy head." She giggled a little. "I made pancakes." She pointed at the huge stack of pancakes. There were blueberry, chocolate chip, strawberry, and plain. There had to be atleast 50 there.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking towards her a little more.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked with a smile.

"Clare, your dad." Her smile faded for a moment but came back quickly.

"That's old news. Now sit down and eat these pancakes." Great, she was in denial. He sat down, not wanting to upset her and she brought him a stack of about 10 pancakes. His eyes widened. He could not eat all of these by himself. "My mom called around 5. She heard what happened, she said she'll be home later today." She told him as she poured syrup over his food.

She sat down next to him and ate some pancakes herself, smiling the whole time. "Hey Eli, guess what?"

"Yeah?" He asked with his mouth slightly full as he looked up at her.

"I love you." She smiled at him and he tried his best to smile back as he swallowed his food, but he knew in a few hours or days it would all hit her.

"I love you too." She gave him a big smile and kissed him.

**Sorry if it's depressing or anything. And I know she's weird at the end, but I really want to show her going through all of the grief stages. Next is the last part of Don't Let Me Go with Anya and Wesley and then it's Love Lockdown Part 1. I'll leave a description in the next chapter. Like always, review!**


	8. Don't Let Me Get Me Part 2 Wanya

"Wesley, wake up." She said as she lightly hit him. He picked his head up and looked around utterly confused. He looked at Anya, and noticed she was naked. He thought it was a dream, so he pulled her on top of him. She smiled a little. "Wesley, we are late for school." That's when it hit him.

"Wait, this is real?" She nodded her head. "We had sex? Awh, I don't remember it." He gave her a look of disappointment. "No offense, I think it had something to do the the bottle of vodka. If I could remember it I would."

She jumped off of him and reached into her drawer pulling out a condom. As she walked back over to him she handed it to him. He took it and gave her a hopeful look. "I mean, we're already late, and we've already done it, what's the harm in doing it again?" He pulled her back on top of him and kissed her.

000000000000000000

"Wow, you might be better than Sav." Anya said jokingly as she laughed.

He looked at her and chuckled a little too, still a little out of breath. "And you might be better than - well, you're my first." She gave him a big laugh as she playfully hit him.

"Not the be a mood breaker, but now we're really late for school." He loved school and was never late in his life. If this were any other day, he would've ran. But right now, he really didn't care.

0000000000000000000

It was lunch time now and Wesley was sitting with his usual group. "So what did you guys do last night?" Connor asked.

"Nothing at all." Dave muttered.

"Why did you do something exciting last night? Did you kiss, but now touch another girl?" KC asked, adverting his attention to Wesley, and they all gave a small laugh.

"Actually, I slept with Anya." They went silent for a moment, before continuing their laughter, even harder this time.

"Yeah man, like we're going to believe that." Dave said in between his laughs.

"Guys, I'm not lying!"

"Yeah, of course not." Connor looked at him and laughed some more.

"Alright you don't believe me?" They all shook their heads, still laughing. He untucked his shirt from his pants and lifted it up to above his nipples before they all went silent. All along his stomach were hickeys that he had noticed while putting his uniform on. '_Damn, that first time must've been amazing_.' He thought to himself as he took another look down at the love bites before tucking his shirt back in.

"Are you kidding me? You lost your virginity before me?" Dave asked with a shocked look on his face. Wesley was the one laughing now. The others joined in a few seconds later, but Dave kept the look of shock. They all got up, leaving Dave behind this time, as they all patted his shoulder. Before leaving the cafeteria, Wesley gave Anya a small wink and she gave him a smile. He left, not being able to contain his happiness.

000000000000000000000000

Anya saw Holly J in the hallway and gave her a smile as she walked up to her. It was out of the blue, they weren't really friends anymore. In fact, she kind of wanted to punch her for the way that she told her about her and Sav, which shouldn't be happening in the first place. "So, rumor has it that you slept with that computer geek in grade 10."

"Wesley?" Anya asked as she felt herself blush a deep scarlet.

"Yes that's the one." She said laughing a little. "So you really did it."

"Holly J, you can not tell anyone about this." She looked at her with serious eyes until she saw Holly J shake her head a little bit.

"None of my business. Do you like him or something?" They looked at each other for a moment.

Of course she liked him, but did she want the whole school to know about it? Not really. "Of course I don't, we were just, you know, drunk on that pity date we had to go on and it just happened." She gave a nervous laugh as Holly J shook her head.

"Well, your secret's safe with me." She laughed a little and pretended to lock her mouth and throw the key away as she walked away.

Anya turned to walk the way she was coming when she saw Wesley standing behind her. "So, you really don't like me?" He asked with a small frown on his face.

"Wesley, of course I like you. I like you a lot." She whispered to him and walked closer as she put a hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Then why did you tell Holly J you didn't?" He looked a little mad now. She shook her head trying to think of a good excuse quickly. She didn't want to tell him it was because she was embarrassed to be seen with him, that would break his heart. She tried to let some words come out of her mouth, but failed. "That's what I thought." He turned away from her and started to walk down the hallway out of the school."

"Wesley! Wesley wait, I can explain!" She started screaming down the hallway, but he didn't care. The best day of his life was now ruined, and she didn't even care about it at all.

**This is the final part of Don't Let Me Go. I will eventually get back to the Anya/Wesley storyline, just because something about them makes me want them together, but you have to wait a few episodes, sorry! Review please!**


	9. Love Lockdown Part 1 Clare

It was about four days later and it was the day of Clare's father's furneral. She didn't want to go, she was still in denial. But Eli made her go, he told her that if she didn't she would regret it one day, like how he feels with Julia. She eventually gave in, and put a smile on through the whole thing. Guests quickly filled the church, some Eli knew, some he didn't, some that Clare didn't even know. Kids from Degrassi were visable in the rows, most of them were sobbing. Clare looked at them in disgust. Her mother had a chair pulled up next to his coffin with her head in her hands. She was supposed to be greeting the guests, but she just couldn't take it. A relative came up to Clare and gave her a hug before pulling back and holding her hand. "I'm so sorry about your loss, your father was a great man." That's when she laughed. She completely broke out in giggles while everyone stared at her.

"Are you kidding me? Hahahahahaha. You must be crazy if you think he's a good man. Do you know what he was doing when he got in that accident?" The entire church got quiet and Clare's mother was now staring at her.

"Clare, I don't think you should announce it to everyone." Eli whispered to her and tried to hold her hand, but she pushed him off.

"He was cheating on my mother. With some bitch named Tracy!" She put her hands up in anger and stared at the person before her.

"Clare Edwards, you do not use that type of language, especially not in a church." Mrs. Edwards was now standing in front of Clare, trying to break up the argument between the two.

"Watch me." She stared at her mom with challenge in her eyes. "FUCK MY FATHER, FUCK EVERYONE, FUCK EVERYTHING."

He mother just stared at her until she turned her attention to Eli. "Would you mind taking her home?" He just nodded and tried to pull Clare outside with him but she pushed him off of her.

"I don't need a fucking body guard." She looked at her mom and then at Eli before she ran out of the church and out of the building.

"Clare! Stop it, let me help." Eli screamed as he tried to catch up with her, but she just ran away. He tried to run after her, but she was fast. He couldn't take anymore and eventually just fell to the ground. He put his head in his hands and then brushed his hair back. "I want to help her, but she has to let me help her." He whispered to himself before getting into his hearse and driving around to try and find Clare.

000000000000000

He drove around for what had to be 5 hours, at least, but he couldn't find her anywhere. It was now school the next day and he looked around the entire school for her, but still, she was no where. He went to his locker to put his books away when he heard a voice, the voice of the girl he'd be looking for saying "Eliiiii." in a very taunting voice. He turned to look for her before he noticed her standing next to his open locker with a big smile on her face. "You like?" She asked as she bit her lip that had some very dark red lipstick on it. Her hair was straightened and pushed to the side and he noticed she had some fake eyelashes on with black eye shadow that surrounded her beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a black corset with a see-through white t-shirt underneath of it, showing of more cleavage than he knew she usually would. On her feet were red heels, the kind a hooker would wear. And to finish the outfit off, she had a short skirt on that barely covered her up.

He stared at her wide eyed. Yes, he did like it, a lot. But it wasn't her. He loved the way that Clare looked, so innocent and beautiful, he didn't want her to change that. He put a hand up to her face and tried to wipe away some of the dark make-up. "Clare, what did you do?"

"I changed for you. Now what are you doing?" She asked as she pulled his hand away from her eye gently. "Why are you taking my make-up off?"

"Clare, go take those clothes off." He stared at her as she gave him a smirk.

"Why don't you help me with that?" She winked at him and he just stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Why are you doing this Clare?" She stared at him for a second before her smile faded and a tear threatened to fall.

"I don't know." She said quietly before he tried to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she pushed it off and ran away.

0000000000000000

She came late to English class, but Mrs. Dawhs excused it because she knows what she's going through. Eli turned when she came in the room and noticed she was dressed normally in her uniform with her hair pinned half up. He smiled at her a little while a tear filled her eye. She walked in front of an empty seat across the room from me, she usually sat behind me, and asked, "Can I sit here today?"

"You can do whatever makes you happy today." Mrs. Dawhs looked at her with a sad smile before continuing her lesson. Eli couldn't pay attention though, he stared at Clare until she looked up from her desk, and every time she did, more tears would fill her eyes. When the bell rang, Eli quickly ran up to Clare and tried to say something to her, but she pushed her way past him.

"Clare, wait." She looked back at him before finally letting all of the tears out and running down the hallway, trying her best to stop the tears.

0000000000000000

Clare walked outside and sat on one of the steps to the Degrassi enterance. She heard a door and didn't even bother looking back, she knew who it was. "Eli, I really don't feel like talking to you."

"It's not Eli." She turned around and saw KC walking closer to her until he sat down next to her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to your father."

"I really do not want to talk about my father. He was a bad man." She wiped her tears away before he turned to look into her eyes. It was silent for a moment when they stared at each other before he lifted his hands up to her face and helped wipe away the tears.

"I'll never know." He said when he took his hand away.

"Never know what?" She looked at him before a grin came across his face, she knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll never know if your father was a good man or not, because even after dating for half a year, you never introduced me." She let out a small laugh and looked at him while he lightly nudged her with his elbow.

"I guess your right." She said as she laughed a little more and looked down at the ground, thinking for a moment. How can this guy that broke her heart be sitting here with her making her laugh, when the guy she loves only hurts her more? Then she remembered Jenna, and she remembered how bad he was. "Why did you leave Jenna? She's pregnant KC."She told him as if he had no idea.

"I don't want to be with her for the rest of my life." He quickly looked away and the grin he had now disappeared from his face.

"Really, because she seemed like she was when you broke up with me for her." Clare said, now staring at KC, remembering why she hated him.

"She's not you though. I finally realized that when she told me that she was keeping the baby. It means that I need to be chained to her for the rest of my life. I wish it was you. I wish that I was chained to you for the rest of my life." He now looked at her as another tear fell from her face.

They were silent for about 5 minutes as Clare thought more about her life. "Do you want to know why I'm putting all of my guilt on my dead father?" He stayed silent and stared at her more intensely. "Because it's my fault. If I never would've called, he'd still be here."

She was now crying hard and KC pulled her into his chest. She tried to pull away, but eventually gave up and hugged him tightly. "It was not your fault, it was not your fault." He repeated as he whispered in her ear to try and comfort her.

"KC?" She said in between sobs, without picking her head up.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"Thank you." He smiled a little as he continued to rock her in his arms.

**God, I hate KC. I just think it's a matter of time before they make him try to win her back. Don't worry, they won't last for long. Let's just say I'm a die hard Eclare fan... Review!(:**


	10. Love Lockdown Part 1  Alli

Alli walked into the MI room and saw Dave give her a small smile before waving back to him and taking a seat next to him. "I feel so bad for Clare. Did you hear her and Eli are fighting, she doesn't need another thing to worry about after the whole father thing." She would've kept rambling on, had Dave not been staring at her so deeply. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Just your beauty." He said with a flirtatious grin forming on his mouth. Over the break, Dave and Alli hung out numorous times and they had become really close. He still liked her and tried to make a move a few times, but she told him that she wasn't ready yet. Because of this, he hated Drew. She gave him a smile before turning to look at her computer.

"Alright class," Ms. Oh started, but Dave didn't listen. He was pretty sure he loved Alli and that was all he could think about. If Drew never came along, would they be together? He'd never know. _God, why did Drew even have to come to this school?_ Dave thought to himself as he shook his head and began to log on to the computer.

0000000000000000

After the bell rang, Alli ran out of the room quickly, and Dave ran after her. "So, you wanna do something later?"

"What did you have in mind?" Alli asked, coming to a hault so they could have a real conversation.

"I don't know, dinner and a movie?" She smiled a little.

"That sounds more like you're asking me on a date."

He shook his head with a smirk on his face. "I'm only asking if you think you're ready for a date."

"Dave, I'm flattered. But we discussed this months ago, I don't think we're going to happen." She gave him a sad smile before trying to walk away, but Dave grabbed her hand making her stop again.

"How will we find out for sure if we never try?" He asked as he looked down at their hands and laced their fingers together.

"You're making it really hard to say no." Alli said quietly as Dave got closer and closer to her.

"So does that mean your saying yes?" He asked hopefully, gripping her hand a little tighter.

"Yes." She raised her eyebrows slightly as she detached their hands and walked off, leaving a very happy Dave behind.

0000000000000000

"Check it out guys, I've finally got a date with Alli later." Dave said bragging to all of his friends at the lunch table.

"Dude, stop lying." Connor said without even looking up from his food.

"Yeah man, we all know Alli has been turning you down forever." KC said with a chuckle.

There was silence for a moment as they all stared at Wesley, waiting for him to crack a joke. "Dude, aren't you going to say something?" Dave asked him, raising one of his eyebrows.

"No." Wesley looked across the cafeteria and saw Anya laughing with one of her friends and then he looked back to Dave. "Love sucks."

They tried not to say anything wrong because they knew it was a touchy subject, so they were silent for another moment. "So what are you and Alli gonna do later?" KC asked.

"Oh what, no more jokes?" Dave asked staring at KC, who shook his head and motioned to a very sad Wesley. "Oh, uh. I don't know. Dinner and a movie, her choice." The bell rang and they all got up to throw their stuff away except Wesley, who seemed to be lost in thought. Dave tapped his shoulder. "You coming man?" He gave a nod and got up slowly as they all walked to their next class.

00000000000000000

Alli was walking to her next class when she felt a hand go onto her shoulder and she instantly knew who it was. "Alli please talk to me."

"Drew, I really do not want to." She rolled her eyes and tried to continue walking but he ran in front of her, making it difficult to pass.

"Just hear me out okay?"

She stared into his eyes and saw sadness. "Okay, you have 60 seconds."

"Alright, I know what I did with Bianca was wrong, to say the least."

He was going to say more but Alli cut him off, "You got that right."

"Hey, I've still got 45 seconds left." She nodded her head and he took that as his cue to continue. "I know that I should've told my mother the truth, lying was not worth losing you. I miss you and I love you and I want you. Please, take me back. I'll do anything." He was gripping her arms lightly and pulled her in for a hug, but she pushed him off.

"Drew, I need time to think." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Okay, I'll wait forever if I need to." She gave him a small smile before he took his hands off of her.

"What's he doing talking to you?" Alli turned around and saw Dave approaching them with an angry look on his face.

"He was just apologizing Dave, don't worry." Alli looked at him and smiled a little.

"He better be apologizing." Dave said as he stepped closer to Drew.

"Is that a threat?" Drew asked stepping equally as close.

"So what if it is?" They stared at each other for a moment before Dave through a punch at Drew. Drew picked Dave up and through his on the ground, straddling him and punching him. Then Dave flipped Drew over and through punch after punch until a teacher came and broke them up.

"What is going on here." The teacher said in more of a statement than a question.

"Nothing sir." Alli said, on the verge of tears.

"You three, in Principal Simpson's office, now." _What a great way to start off the semester, not even a week in and we're already going to be expelled_, Alli thought as she made her way to the office.

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted to make it longer, but I'll put the next Eclare chapter up soon, even though there's not much Eclare in it, there will be soonnnn! Review!**

**Oh! And by the wayyyy, it's my birthdayy, just thought I'd share(:**


	11. Love Lockdown Part 1  Claree

KC helped Clare with a lot over the next two days. He helped her go through all of her father's stuff, and even helped out with her Eli problems. Mrs. Edwards loved him so she allowed Clare to bring him over a lot, even let him sleep on the couch.

Right now, he was at her house, just watching TV with her. "You know, I haven't talked to Eli in three days." KC just kept staring at the TV and pretending to ignore her. "KC. KC! Are you even listening to me?" He turned when she shouted his name and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eli just doesn't seem like the right guy for you." He was now sitting up and trying to get closer to her.

"Oh and who is the right guy for me? You?" She chuckled a little and he kept a straight face.

"I could be." They just stared at each other for a moment until her mother came down the stairs.

"I'm leaving." She said with a suitcase in her hand.

Clare gave her a shocked face. "Where are you going?"

Her mom shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Only God knows. I'll try to be back in a week. I trust you'll be fine on your own?" Not that she cared, she'd be leaving whether Clare would be fine on her own or not.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'll see you later then." Mrs. Edwards quickly went out the front door and moments later they heard a car pull away.

"What just happened?" Clare stared at KC waiting for an answer, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

0000000000000000

It was around 11:30 now and KC was still there. Him and Clare were cuddling on the couch while watching some stupid movie neither one of them cared about. Clare looked up to KC, who was still awake, but she was getting really tired. "I think you should go home now." He now shut his eyes and started snoring, but she knew it was fake. She shook her head and chuckled a little bit. She tried to get up, but KC tightened his grip a little, not wanting her to move. "KC, I've got to go to sleep."

"Sleep with me." Clare chuckled a little, knowing he didn't really mean to have sex with him, just to sleep with him.

"I'd rather sleep in my own bed rather than the couch." He loosened his grip enough for her to get out and run upstairs. He started to get up. "You can take the couch though."

"Why can't I sleep in your room, please? I swear I won't try anything."

"I'm sure my mother would love that." She laughed and rolled her eyes before continuing up the stairs. He gave a small laugh before positioning himself back on the couch so he could fall asleep.

0000000000000000

The next morning, Clare woke up to the smell of bacon. She instantly shot up out of bed and ran downstairs to see KC slaving over the kitchen stove, making breakfast. "Good morning," he said with a smile before flipping an omlette over and putting it on a plate along with bacon and home fries. "Your food's on the table." She sat down and couldn't help but smile at the thought of him making breakfast for her, although she wished it were Eli, she would settle for KC. The doorbell rang and Clare turned to get up before KC stopped her. "I'll get it, just enjoy your food." She gave him another smile before sitting back down.

KC opened the door and saw Eli standing there with orange roses in his hand. He was expecting Clare to answer, so when he saw KC, he went wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?" KC asked him rudely.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Eli asked bluntly.

"She's in the shower, had to wash off after our hot sex." KC stared at Eli, while Eli tried to figure out if he was lying or not, but he knew Clare, and he knew she wouldn't do that. The problem is, she is in a sad state, so he has no idea what she'd do.

"Could you just give her these, and tell her I'm sorry." Eli turned to walk away, but KC grabbed his shirt lightly to stop him.

"I suggest you leave her alone. She doesn't want to see you." KC said as him and Eli stared at each other.

"I'd like to hear her say that." It went silent for a moment as KC tried to think of something to say.

"Listen, you have no idea how much I want to punch you right now, I'd leave if I were you."

"I'm sure Clare would just love that. I'm leaving now, let go of me, and while you're at it, grow up." Eli pulled his hand off of his shirt and walked back to his hearse, not worrying about anything. He'd talk to Clare in school later and straighten everything out.

"Who was that?" Clare asked KC when he walked back into the room putting something in his pocket, but Clare didn't notice.

"The delivery man, I ordered you these flowers." He held them up for Clare and she looked up from her food and was shocked.

"How'd you know these are my favorites?" She asked as she grabbed the flowers and hugged KC.

"Lucky guess." She pulled back and smiled at him before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a vase. KC just smirked.

000000000000000000

Clare and KC walked into the school together, but eventually had to turn their separate ways, so he hugged her when they did. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was. She saw a very angry pregnant teenager. "What are you doing with KC? You know how bad he is Clare."

"I think he changed." Was all Clare muttered, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pregnant. KC left me Clare, he left me to deal with this on my own."

"I-I'm sorry, but maybe if you talk to him, he'll change his mind?" She said it in more of a question than a statement and Jenna shook her head.

"It's your choice, just don't get pregnant, he'll leave you." She walked away with her hand on her stomach, and Clare just rolled her eyes. '_She doesn't know what she talking about_.'

00000000000000000

Mrs. Dawhs made Clare return to her regular seat in English class, so she was sitting behind Eli, who seemed very quiet. "Okay class, I'll give you 15 minutes to work with your partner on your new essays, don't get too excited." She said as she winked to the class.

Eli turned around slowly, and him and Clare just looked at each other before she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook. "Okay, so Dawhs wants us to right about-"

"Clare, we need to talk." She nodded her head and put the notebook on her desk before turning her full attention to Eli. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me." Again they stared at each other for a moment.

"Apology accepted." She said as she pulled the notebook back to her face.

"So this means we're back together?" He asked hopefully.

"Eli, I-I don't think that would be smart."

"Why not? Because of KC?" She once again placed to notebook on the desk and gave him a shocked look.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I went to your house earlier and he answered the door. Didn't you get the flowers?" She stared at him for a moment, for some reason she didn't believe him. How does she know him and Jenna aren't working together to try to get their rightful lovers back?

She shook her head as she said "I just think we should do our work."

He nodded, not wanting to trigger another fight with her. They worked in silence for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, she ran right out of the room, but this time Eli didn't bother stopping her, he'd lost her to KC.

0000000000000000

KC had come over after school again and they were cuddling on the couch. "Did Eli stop by earlier, you know when you answered the door?"

"Why would you even ask that? I told you, it was the delivery man." He started to get really defensive and she was now sitting up, but still close to him.

"Okay, I believe you." She smiled a little.

"Good." He joked. Then they stopped laughing and stared at each other before he leaned in closer to her. She was hesitant at first, but after a moment she crashed her lips onto his. He smiled into the kiss as he deepened it and pulled he on top of him so that she was now straddling his hips. He put licked her bottom lip and she slightly opened her mouth. After a few minutes of this, they pulled apart, but she wasn't done. She started leaving kisses all around his mouth before trailing kisses down to his neck. She started sucking hard, and she could tell he liked it before he let out a few moans. "Ooh Jenna." He whispered, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" He stared at her for a moment, with wide-eyes trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I said Clare."

She stared at him in disbelief for a second. 'Eli was right.' She rolled off of him and walked to the front door, opening it and motioning towards the outside. "You can leave."

"But, I'm sorry Clare, please forgive me." He stood up, but didn't move.

"I think I said leave." She pulled the door open as wide as she could until he got the hint and finally left.

He stood outside and tried to say something, but she slammed the door in his face before he could get anything out. She walked back to the couch and collapsed on it before breaking out in tears. '_Could this year get any worse_?'

**This one's actually longer than I expected, ahhah. Well, enjoy, two chapters in one day :P**

**Oh, and for my birthday, I'll take some reviews(:**


	12. Love Lockdown Part 1  Alliii

"Would anybody like to explain to me what exactly happened out there?" Mr. Simpson asked with a stern face as he stared at Alli, Dave, and Drew. None of them answered. "Alright, then, I'll just call your parents and we'll all have a little meeting." Alli was about to tell him that he can't, that her parents would kill her, but she knew better. Instead, they all just sat there as Mr. Simpson dialed all of their numbers and spoke to their very angry parents. "They're on their way."

It was silent until Mrs. Torres came in. She looked angry, but her face lightened up a bit when she saw he was holding an ice pack to his eye. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head slightly. Then she turned her attention to Alli. "You again. Did you do this?"

Alli started to object when she heard her father's voice at the door. "How could she have done this to him? She's just a girl."

"Dad, I can handle this." Her father gave her a stern look.

"No, I do not think you can Alli. If you could, you'd be in class right now, not in the principal's office!"

"Your daughter, is a filthy whore and I want her no where near my son." Mrs. Torres said as she stared at Mr. Bhendari until he turned to face her.

"Where do you get off saying that?" He was now staring back in anger.

"I caught her in the boiler room, trying to have oral sex with my son. I do not approve of that, I do not approve of her being near my son at all." Mr. Bhendari now turned to Alli and she had tears slowly coming down in her cheeks.

"Is this true?" She let more tears out.

"Dad, I can explain." Before he could say anything else, Dave's mother came in and sat down awkwardly.

"We'll discus this later." He whispered to her.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here, we should start talking about punishments." Mr. Simpson looked at everyone to see if there were any objections, when he saw none, he continued. "Dave and Drew, you two will be suspended for a day, followed by a week of detention. Alli, since you weren't actually in the fight, you just have a week's worth of detention. I'm cutting you all some slack, I could be expelling you. You got it?" They all nodded their heads. "Alright, go home." He put his head in his hands as they all walked away, yelling at each other.

0000000000000

"Alli, I can not believe you! Now you're going to get behind on your school work and the entire school is only going to see the bad in you!" Mr. Bhendari paced the living room while Alli sat on the couch and Mrs. Bhendari sat in a chair.

"I didn't even do anything. I told them not to fight." She told them, like that changed anything.

"But you did do something! You had oral sex in the boiler room!"

"You can think that if you want, but I wasn't the one who did that." She waited for them to respond, but they just stared at each other.

"Alli, I don't think Degrassi is the right place for you." Mrs. Bhendari said as nicely as she could as she looked at Alli with reassuring eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alli said now scared.

"We're going to transfer you out as soon as we can." Alli stared at her parents in disbelief.

"But I belong at Degrassi, all of my friends are there, my life is there." She was starting to get teary eyed as she explained this to her parents.

"You'll find new friends." There was silence for a moment. "Now go up to your room. On friday we'll go to the school and get you transfered. Before she could respond, he looked at her and said "Go."

00000000000000000

Later that night, Clare called Alli to tell her everything that happened. They were on the phone for a few hours and it was only Clare talking. "Yeah, and then he called me Jenna."

"No, he didn't." Alli was laughing a little, as was Clare, realizing how rediculous it was to trust KC in the first place.

"Yeah he really did, and I just made him leave and slammed the door in his face." She was now in full out laughter after Clare said that. "So hey, what happened at the school today?" Alli's laughter went away quickly as she remembered what did happen and that she had to leave.

"Do you think I could come over?" She asked and Clare was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah of course."

"Alright, be there in 10."

0000000000000000000

When Alli got there, it was pretty quiet at first. Alli popped Mean Girls in the DVD player and Clare got some food while she waited for her to say something, but she never did. "Okay Alli, what's going on?" Clare paused the movie and waited for a response.

"Alright, but I'm going to cry." Alli told Clare warningly.

"Okay."

Alli wrapped her arms around Clare's neck and started bawling tears. "I'm leaving Degrassi."

Clare pulled back and now had tears of her own in her eyes. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Alli shook her head. "Dave and Drew fought over me and then Drew's mom told my dad about vegas night, you know with the whole oral sex thing that I did not do. And when I got home, my parents told me that it would be best if I transferred schools."

"But that's not fair." Clare said quietly, mostly speaking selfishly because of everything that happened.

"I know." They were silent for another moment. "I'm just really tired, do you think I could sleep here?"

"Yes, of course." Clare got up from the couch and slowly walked upstairs before peaking her head back down and seeing a crying Alli lying on the couch. "Good night."

"Good night." Alli drifted off to sleep thinking that tomorrow may be her last day at Degrassi.

00000000000000000000

Her parents met her at the school and walked into Principal Simpson's office. The Bhendari's talked to him for a moment and Alli just drifted off, thinking about how much she was going to miss this place. "Alright so, it'll be a lot of work, but I think the earliest she can be out is by wednesday." More tears filled her eyes as she realized that she really would be leaving soon.

"That's perfect." Mrs. Bhendari responded.

"Alli, I'm going to need you to sign this." He pulled a paper out of his desk. She had no idea what it was, but she figured she had no choice, so she signed it. Mr. Simpson took it back and looked at it for a moment. "It was a pleasure having you at Degrassi."

"It was a pleasure being here." Alli whispered before looking away so he wouldn't see her cry.

**Alright, so that wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. :/ And I know that Alli's really dramatic in this chapter, but let's face it, she's always dramatic, I just made her extra dramatic. The next chapter will have a few storylines, so only one chapter per person. Yes, of course there will be an Eclare one(: It will be a party and I want it be extra good cause I love party storiesssss. **

**Well, as always, review!**


	13. Love Lockdown Part 2 Eclare

Alli moped around for the rest of the day, while multiple people came up to her and told her that they would miss her. Clare came up behind her and linked elbows with her. "I know what will cheer you up."

"I don't think anything can cheer me up." She whispered sadly.

"Oh but this will. I fully disapprove of it, but it's gonna help you feel better, at least for tonight, and I know you're going to love it." Clare was smiling big now.

Alli stopped in front of her and was beginning to smile also. "You're going to throw a-"

"Party, yes. I mean why not?" Alli now jumped up and down and hugged Clare so tightly, she was losing circulation. "Invite whoever you want, just tell them it's at my house."

"You. Are. Amazing." Alli said while still hugging her.

"I try." She joked.

00000000000000000

The last bell rang, and it was time to go home and set up for the party, but there was one thing she had to do first. She walked outside and searched the parking lot for a hearse. When she saw it, she noticed the driver was not in the car, but it was unlocked. She opened the passenger's door and sat in the seat until she heard footsteps coming up to the driver's seat. Eli got in and started the car not even noticing Clare was there. "Hey." Clare said with a big smile.

"Holy shit." He turned to look at her and put his head on the steering wheel because he was scared. "Clare Edwards, you're like a ninja." He joked and she laughed. "Does this mean you're talking to me again?"

She looked at him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "Does that answer your question?"

He looked at her and smirked a little more. "No not really." He leaned in and kissed her more, this time a deep kiss with a lot of passion. They eventually pulled away for air. "Yeah, my question's answered now." She giggled a little bit before reaching for the door handle to leave. "Clare, where are you going?" This time, she smirked at him.

"I'm having a party at my house. I guess you can come." She winked at him and then turned to leave so that she could find Alli.

0000000000000000000

"I can't believe little Saint Clare is throwing a party." Alli joked as she put some blush on.

"Well, why not. I want to be more free." Clare put her arms out, pretending to be wings she could fly away with.

Alli looked at her and laughed a little. "Yeah well, when you say that you want to be free, I think of maybe skipping church on a sunday one week, not throwing a high school party."

"Yeah, whatever." She joked as she now stood next to Alli putting a light shade of eye shadow on. "Alright, I am ready." She said as she closed her eyeshadow and put it on her dresser.

She was wearing a black and white striped shirt that fell off of one of her shoulders. She had grey skinnies on with black combat boots. "You look hot." Alli said as she admired Clare.

"Yeah, well it's different, but not too different, you know?" She asked as she straightened her shirt a little.

"Yeah, I think Eli's going to love it." Clare stuck her tounge out at her while she continued to get ready.

000000000000000

Guests arrived quickly, and before anyone knew it, the entire house was full. Clare made sure to put all of the valuables up in the bedroom so that no one would break anything, so she didn't have to worry about anything tonight. To start off her new 'free' stage, she looked at the bottle of gin in front of her and whispered "Why not?" She walked up to the guy that was making drinks and before she said anything chuckled a little. "Wow, I have a bartender at my party." She said quietly.

"What did you want?" He asked screaming a little so he could hear her over the music.

"Oh, I don't know, just something fruity." He nodded his head and mixed what looked like half a cup of gin and blueberry juice.

"Tell me if you like it." He said as he waited for her to take a sip.

She drank a little taste first. It mostly just tasted like regular blueberry juice, she loved it, so she took a big gulp of it. "Delicious." She said with a smile before walking away. She drank the rest of her drink before going up to get another one. He nodded and she could tell her was happy that his own mixtures were good. When he was done mixing, she took the drink and saw her boyfriend walk in the door. She smiled a little and walked up to him, instantly hugging him. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." He whispered back.

"Alright you guys, time for my favorite game." Clare turned and saw Alli standing on her coffee table, making an announcement. "Never have I ever." A group of about 10 walked over to her and Clare pulled Eli's arm so that he would come and play also. They sat in an empty spot as some people watched, not ready to play yet.

The group was Alli, Clare, Eli, Anya, Holly J, Sav, Wesley, Chantay, Fiona, Adam, Bianca, Riley and Zane. "Alright, does everyone know the rules?" They all nodded and Alli smiled a little bit. "I'll start." She was quiet for a moment, while she tried to think of something good. "Never have I ever, skipped school to do work." She smiled a little, and Clare instantly knew what she was trying to do. She took off her earrings, and Eli took off his leather jacket.

"My turn!" Adam shouted and Alli turned to him and winked. "Never have I ever been Romeo or Juliet in a play!" Clare sighed and Eli looked at her and smirked a little. She took off her shoes, as did he.

"Alright, never have I ever, dated anyone in this circle." Chantay said with a smile. Clare thought, no wonder, and then smiled quietly to herself before removing her socks. Eli removed his also. Anya removed her jacket, Holly J: her bracelet, Sav: his belt, Wesley removed his glasses and stared sadly at Anya, and Riley and Zane both removed their shoes, smiling at each other.

"My turn?" Fiona asked, obviously a little drunk. Everyone nodded and she looked around the room as if it would give her any clues of what to say. "Never have I everrrrrr," She emphasized the word 'ever' before continuing, "had sex with somebody in this room." She smiled to herself and raised her drink as if it was a time to toast. Riley and Zane removed their socks and smiled at each other. Hesitantly, Anya removed her shoes and Wesley removed his belt.

The group stared in shock and Clare giggled silently, feeling the drink hitting her now. Clare looked at Eli, instantly uninterested in the drama unfolding before her. "Do you want to go upstairs?" She whispered to Eli and he nodded his head. They grabbed their clothes and ran upstairs to her room.

0000000000000

It was silent for a few minutes while they just sat on her bed awkwardly. Clare, feeling confident, leaned over and started kissing Eli. He instantly kissed back and she pushed him back a little, straddling his hips with her legs. Before she knew it, Eli flipped her over and was now on top of her. "You're not going to stop me this time are you?" Clare asked as she smiled at him a little.

"Only if you want me to." She smiled before reaching her right hand over to her left to remove the purity ring. She pulled it off and Eli stared into her eyes. She took his hand and placed it on his pinky before reaching to pull his shirt off. This time, he let her.

0000000000000

They layed in her bed, breathless. She turned to look at him, but he looked like he was in another world. She reached up to lightly grab his cheek before kissing him. "Do you regret it?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I don't." He smiled a little before he grabbed her and kissed her again.

**This is the only Eclare for this episode, besides little hints of them. Did I ruin it by making them sleep together? I hope not :/**

**Review and tell me what you want to see happen!**


	14. Love Lockdown Part 2 Alli

"Alright, new game!" Alli said clapping her hands and letting out a little chuckle. Everyone looked around the circle and was shocked by the amount of information they had found out about Anya and Wesley. "Truth or dare anyone?" They all shook their heads and Alli went to go find Clare and Eli to invite them to play. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked towards Clare's door, knocking and then opening it right away, only to find Clare and Eli naked on her bed, with only a sheet covering them.

Instantly, Clare put her head under the covers to hide herself, as if Alli didn't see her already, and Eli just laughed a little while he covered his face. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh god." Alli kept whispering as she covered her eyes and turned around. "I am so sorry, but haven't you guys ever heard of a lock?"

Eli turned to Clare and said "I guess we forgot to lock the door." Clare stared at him for a moment and then started cracking up. Then they all started laughing a little.

"Okay, I came up here to tell you guys that we're playing truth or dare. Should we wait for you too love birds to get dressed, or start without you?" Alli asked as she turned around, but still covered her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, sounds fun. We'll be right down." Clare said as she shooed Alli away with her hand.

Alli ran right out the door, but before she left, she twisted the lock on the knob and whispered "Just incase." to them and heard more laughs as she left the room.

00000000000000

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Alli shouted as she looked at Clare and Eli with wide-eyes to show that she was talking about them. "Let's start the game!" There were audible 'Woos' as Alli emphasized the word game and threw her hand up in the air. "Clare, since it's your party, you go first." She nodded her head. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh," Clare thought for a moment, neither of them would be good for her, so she decided that it didn't really matter. "Truth I guess."

Alli smiled at her before walking closer to her so not everybody could hear her question. "How was Eli?"

Clare instantly turned red and playfully slapped Alli's leg, which was the best she could do without getting up. "Alli!"

"What? I won't tell anyone." She whispered as she put her hand on the side of her face.

"He was, he was good." Clare said almost inaudibly. Eli looked at her and smirked as he pulled her closer. "Don't get a big head from that." She whispered to Eli and he just kissed her. "Who's turn is it now?"

"I'll go." She heard a boy walk up and she recognized the voice as her best friend's ex-boyfriend, Drew.

"Alright," Clare said hesitantly as she noticed Alli's face dropped. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said without thinking, but before Clare could ask him anything, he put his hand up to stop her. "I'm going to say my own truth." She nodded his head and started talking. "Truth is, I'm totally and completely, heels over head, or whatever that saying is, in love with you. You need to know that I'm telling the truth. Because I am." Alli looked at him as he stepped closer and closer to her, and put her arms around his neck when he was close enough. He started to talk more, but she put a finger up to her mouth and kissed him before he could.

She backed away and smiled at him, while everyone said 'Awh' except for one person, Bianca, said "Get a room."

Alli turned to Drew and said, "Why don't we?" He smiled and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder as she chuckled.

00000000000

They were ripping off each other's clothes when somebody opened the door. "Oh I'm- I'm sorry guys, my bad." Alli turned and saw a shocked Dave standing at the door and got an idea.

She whispered something in Drew's ear and he shrugged his shoulders and said "As long as he doesn't get anywhere near me."

"Why don't you join us?" Alli asked Dave as she made a gesture with her arm. Dave thought about it for a second. _This is probably the only chance I'll get_, he thought to himself, and fully went into the room locking the door and shutting the light off behind him.

**Dun, dun, dun. I was thinking earlier, they've never done a threesome on Degrassi, so I was like _why not? _Now Alli can have both her men lol. **

**This is reallllly short, and I apologize for that. I also apologize for ending this chapter and the last chapter with sex. The next chapter will be Adam centric, of course with at least a sentence about Eclare :P **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to see happen!**


	15. Love Lockdown Part 2 Adam

Adam walked around the party, feeling like a loner. His brother Drew was upstairs with Alli, and he had no idea where Clare and Eli were. He walked around until he finally spotted them. "Hey guys."

The looked up from each other and saw Adam standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and said "Hey." in unison.

Adam shifted a little, feeling really weird, third-wheelish. "So, heard you guys did the dirty." He said with a smirk on his face, just waiting for Clare to blush. When she did, he gave a full smile and she put her head down on Eli's shoulder. Adam mouthed to him "Was it good?"

Eli made sure Clare wasn't looking and put his thumb up, mouthing back "Amazing."

Adam, not wanting any details, took that as his cue to leave. He decided to grab a drink and sit outside, figuring nobody would bother him out there. It was silent for a few minutes until he heard the door slam behind him. He turned to see who it was, and saw a very drunk Bianca, stumbling towards the ground. He quickly chugged the drink, throwing the plastic cup the other way, before getting up to leave. "Wait, I-I need your help." Bianca stuttered out as she fell to the ground, reaching her hands up in the hope that Adam would help her. Being the nice person that he is, he decided that he didn't want to be rude like her, so he helped her back to her feet and then proceeded to go back into the house. "Wait." She started, but didn't say anything after that.

"What Bianca?" He asked her as she stared at him.

"Could you bring me up to one of the bedrooms. I feel sleepy." She put her back hand over her forehead to dramatize the situation.

He thought about it for a moment and figured that he'd rather have her sleeping than stalking around the party annoying her. "Yeah, yeah I guess. Let me just grab another drink." He went back inside and snuck a bottle of vodka, figuring that he'd want to forget about ever helping this bitch, before going back outside to get her.

0000000000000

He brought her up to Clare's parents bedroom and laid her in the bed before starting to walk away. "Wait," She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed lightly, so he was now sitting next to her. "Please don't leave me alone." He shook his head and chugged a big gulp of vodka thinking '_What else am I going to do_?'

They sat in silence for a moment until Bianca started talking. "I'm really sorry, ya know, about the thing that happened."

"You mean when you sucked Drew's dick or told the entire school that I'm a transgender?"

He looked into her eyes and realized that she looked lost, like she didn't want to be her anymore, but someone better. "About both I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, best she could do while lying down, and pursed her lips slightly. "I guess I'm just, I'm just sorry."

Adam gave a chuckle because of the way that came out, all messy and such. Eventually she started to join into the laughter, and soon enough Bianca fell of the bed from laughing, taking Adam down with her, making them laugh even more. When she laughter died down a little, Bianca kept staring at Adam, who was quickly becoming very drunk. "What, do I have something on my face?" He asked, nearly slapping himself to get whatever it was off, and Bianca laughed a little more.

"Why do you have to be a girl?" Normally, Adam would've been offended. He would've called her a bitch and stormed out of the room, never looking back. But the vodka was taking affect, so he didn't mind it as much, he was just confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're perfect. Bright blue eyes, nice hair, you dress nice. Not to mention you're funny, and possibly the nicest guy that I've ever met." They stared at each other for a moment, and before Adam knew what he was doing, he leaned in to kiss her. She put her hands up in protest. "But you're not really a guy though." She didn't push him away, in fact, she moved a little closer.

"But I am." He whispered and looked up at her eyes. She nodded and he closed the distance between them.

**I think this is the shortest chapter yet, I'm so sorry. :/ I will come back to the Adam/Bianca storyline. Possibly in the next chapter, but more likely in the next episode. **

**Review and tell me what you want to see!**


	16. Love Lockdown Part 2 CODA

"You did what?" Clare asked Alli, with shock all over her face. The party was over and it was now the next morning. Eli was still sleeping, other than that, the house was empty besides Clare and Alli.

"I had a threesome." She whispered. "And it was really weird and awkward."

"Well, why'd you do it?" Clare asked her, now whispering back to her.

"I figured that I'd never see them again, so why not?" She looked into Clare's eyes and still saw disappointment, but not as much as she did when she first told her. It was now replaced with curiousity.

"When, I mean like how?" Clare asked shyly.

"Do I really need to explain it?" Clare shook her head, now not wanting any details at all. After a very awkward silence, Alli's phone rung and she noticed the caller ID as her parents. She put a finger up to Clare as if to tell her to hold that thought. "Dad?"

"Yes honey. How was your sleepover?" He asked her in a suspiciously nice voice.

"It-it was good." She stuttered out quickly.

"Unfortunately, I can't transfer you to any schools until the end of this school year, so you will be doing the remainder of your sophmore year at Degrassi." Her eyes went wide for a moment. She'd have to see Drew and Dave everyday now, if she knew that, she never would've done what she did. "Are you there?" Mr. Bhendari asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Yes Dad." She gulped.

"I thought you would be happy about this." He said in a light tone.

"I am." She muttered out and stared at Clare with wide eyes.

00000000000000

Bianca woke up the next morning with the strong urge to throw up. She looked around and saw a trash can next to the bed, reached for it, and puked. This woke up the person lying next to her. It was Adam. 'Where am I, and what did I do last night?' She thought to herself as she noticed they both were wearing no clothes under the blanket. She saw Adam notice this and then roll his eyes and slam his head back down on the pillow. "Did we?" Bianca asked him, pointing to their bodies.

"I think so." He muttered.

"But how?"

"That's a good question." Adam now rolled over to lay on his stomach and bury his face in the pillow.

"We can't do this." Bianca got out of the bed and quickly got dressed before slamming the door behind her and leaving the house.

000000000000000

Clare decided to treat Alli with a coffee at the dot to make her feel even the slightest bit better about what she did. She just had to get Eli out of bed, which could be a little difficult. She opened her bedroom door and saw a sleeping Eli facing the window side of her room, in nothing but his boxers. "Damn." She whispered to herself as she noticed his perfect body. She sat on the edge of her bed and started tapping him to try and wake him up, but it didn't work.

She then thought the best way may be to kiss him. She leaned in a placed a small kiss on his lips and immediately felt a response. She opened her eyes and saw green ones staring back at her. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Good morning."

He pulled her in for another kiss before pulling back and whispering, "Good morning to you too."

"Alli and I are going to the dot, we were just wondering if you wanted to join us." He thought about it for a minute, and realized that he'd rather not listen to Alli's new boy drama.

"I'll pass." He said kissing her one more time before putting his head back onto the pillow.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so." She started to walk to the door.

"Don't miss me to much." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes before slamming the door shut behind her.

00000000000000

Adam sat at the table in Clare's living room eating breakfast. He figured that she wouldn't mind him staying a little longer, considering he spent the night in her parents bedroom, even though he's pretty sure she had no idea about that. He shook his head and took another spoonful of cereal. "Adam?" He turned around and saw his best friend standing in the living room in only his boxers.

"Dude, put some clothes on." He said as he finally ate the spoonful.

"I thought I'd be the only one here." Eli said as he sat down.

"And what if Clare and Alli were still here?" Adam asked him, taking another spoonful.

"Well, I don't know about Alli, but I really don't think Clare would mind. Nothing she hasn't seen before." He smirked.

Adam dropped the spoon and pushed the bowl away from him, losing his appetite. "That's a mental picture I did not need in my head." Eli laughed at him for a moment.

"So, what are you doing here?" He replaced his smirk with a serious look.

"You want the truth?" Adam asked him, covering his face slightly.

"That's be good."

"I slept with Bianca."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as Eli tried to picture this in his mind. "How?" He asked slowly.

"I have no idea." Adam said. This made Eli laugh and Adam soon joined in with him. "I was just really drunk, as was she." He said between laughs.

"So what's this mean for you two?" Eli asked him, still laughing. Adam's laughs started to disappear as he pondered the reality of the question.

"She said 'We can't do this.' before the left the room, so I'm gonna guess, no where?" Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't care."

"Good for you man." Eli held his hand out and waited for him to slap it, and he did. "Well I slept with Clare." Eli said smirking some more, knowing what he was thinking.

"Again, Eli, that is a mental picture that I do not want in my head."

**Lucky for you guys, I'm sick, so I'll be updating a lotttttttt. This is the end of Love Lockdown and I'll have the first chapter of the next episode up soon, tell me what you want to see!**

**Review!**


	17. Umbrella Part 1 Holly J

"H. J.! Wait up!" Holly J. turned around and saw Sav running up to her. She smiled a little to herself, hoping he didn't see it, before walking a little slower so he could catch up. "Hey." He said when he was finally walking next to her.

"Hey." They were silent for a moment while she tried to think of something to say to him. "So, did you think of a theme for the dance coming up?" She asked gripping her hands tighter on her books.

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking a black and white tie event. I don't want anything too special, cause well, you know how Vegas night turned out." He looked at her for a moment and then decided that the wall was a better place to look and locked his eyes with it.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She whispered quietly. Then it was silent, awkward. This is how it's been between them since that night. They can't think of anything to say, so they usually just hook-up. But they couldn't do that in school, so what's the point of even being near each other.

"I'm just gonna-"

"I'll talk-" They both started to say something at the same time, but cut each other off. They gave a little chuckle.

"You first." He said.

"I was just going to say that I should be getting to class."

"And I was just going to say that I'll talk to you later." She smiled a little, before they hugged and she walked away.

000000000000000

"So, how is the dance planning going with Sav? Too busy making out to do anything?" Fiona asked as they were on their lunch break at the dot. Holly J. sshed her and pointed to Peter behind the counter. "What? I think he already knows about you two, they're best friends Holly J."

"Yeah, but I don't think that I know about us." Holly J. took a sip of her coffee right after she said it, like it would erase the thoughts in her head.

"Okay, I'm lost." Fiona stared at her until she finally looked back into her eyes. "I thought you and Sav were all blissed out on each other."

"It's just awkward after what happened. And I don't know, I kind of miss your brother."

Fiona stared at her and a huge smile broke out on her face as she took her phone out of her bag. "I'll give him a call, I'm sure he can come right up."

"No, Fi, please." Holly J. pushed he phone down lightly, so it was now on the table and not in her hands. "You have to promise me you won't call him."

She looked around the room, trying to think of a compromise they could come up with, but nothing came to mind. "Fine." She pouted before putting her phone back in her bag and going back to her coffee.

00000000000000

"Okay, we got all of the dance plans working for tonight?" Mr. Simpson came into the library where Holly J. and Sav were working on it.

"Yeah, almost done sir." He said as he wrote one more thing down and pushed the paper away. "And now it's done."

He picked it up and raised his eyebrows a little. "Good choice, nothing fancy." He said as he read some more. "I can trust I won't catch you two doing anything I don't want to see right?"

They looked at each other and Holly J. answered for the both of the. "Don't worry, you won't." Sav looked at her and wondered what she meant. Mr. Simpson nodded his head and walked out with the notebook in his hands.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her a little defensively.

"I mean we won't be doing anything tonight."

"Yeah, but the way you said it-" He started, but she cut him off.

"Just drop it, Sav. I didn't mean anything by it." She rolled her eyes, as did he, and they continued to work on the final touches for the dance.

000000000000000

"Holly J, you have a visitor." Her mom had a pissed off look on her face.

She figured that it would just be Fiona, so she continued to do her make-up instead of paying attention to who was coming into her room. "Send her in." She said as she put her blush on.

"Send him in." The voice corrected her. She turned around and saw Declan standing there with a big smile on her face. Her mom rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a dumb-struck type of tone.

"Do you not want me here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." She whispered and went to get up, but he stopped her, pushing her back on the chair lightly, and grabbing a chair for himself.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear, giving her chills.

"I-I missed you too." He started planting kisses on her shoulders, making her way up to her neck. "Declan, I'm with Sav now." She whispered so quietly, she barely heard it.

"I won't tell him." He whispered back, into her ear. Before she knew it, she turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**I've decided to do this a little differently: instead of having two chapters for each storyline in one part of the episode, I'm just going to have 1. And do a CODA at the end, like I did with the last episode, combining all of the storylines into the one chapter. **

******Review and tell me what you want to see happen!**


	18. Umbrella Part 1 Adam

Adam walked into the school with Eli and Clare by his side. It's been a week since the 'thing' (as he liked to call it) happened at Clare's party. He's been avoiding Bianca the entire time, but this time he saw her when he first walked into the school. He didn't mean to, but he instantly locked eyes with her. She stared at him for a moment before looking at her friends and whispering something. She turned back to Adam and started screaming something. "Hey freak!" He looked at her with sad eyes, and saw the same sadness looking back, but didn't hear it. "Why don't you look some where else, I don't want your eyes trailing me like I'm some new toy." She turned back to her friends and got a laugh out of them.

"C'mon Adam, ignore them." Clare said as she linked arms with him and walked down the hallway. Eli rolled his eyes. He grabbed Clare's free hand and she smiled at him. Adam now felt really awkward and slowly un-linked arms with her before running off. But they didn't notice, they're in their own little world.

00000000000

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." Adam whispered to himself as he quickly reached into his locker to grab the books he needed for class. The final bell rang, but he fumbled his books, making them go everywhere. He tried to grab them all before he was too late, but there was no use. He slowly re-gathered them, but when he reached for the last one, a familiar hand gave it to him instead. "Thanks." He whispered before trying to run off, but she didn't let him.

"Listen." She waited until he looked her in the eyes to continue. "I'm sorry, I don't even know what's happening to me. I think I miss you." She said in a confused tone.

"That's great." He said back before trying to leave again, but she stopped him, again.

"Wait. I think-" She drifted off mid-thought.

"You think..." He stared at her as he waited for her to say something.

"I think I want to be with you more." She whispered.

Adam thought about it for a second. This is the same girl who told everyone his secret, and sucked his brother's dick. She's a bitch. She just called him a freak in front of everyone. But she was really hot. He looked her up and down and decided that it wasn't worth it. Why would he want to be with somebody like that? "No, I'm sorry. That night was a mistake and that's all." He turned to leave again and this time, Bianca let him, dropping his shirt and putting her hands up in surrender.

000000000000

"Bianca stopped me in the hallway earlier." Adam said nonchalantly as him, Eli and Clare sat at one of the cafeteria benches, eating their food.

"And what happened?" Eli asked him, not interested in his food anymore.

"She told me that she wanted to be with me." Adam shrugged his shoulders and continued to pick at his salad.

"And what did you say?" Clare asked him.

"I said no. And it was like she surrendered, she just gave up."

"Adam, you don't seriously believe that she would just 'give up'? Do you?" Eli asked him, putting quotations around the words 'give up' making Adam roll her eyes.

"Yeah, she is a very persistant girl." Clare saw Alli coming and instantly shut up.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" She asked as she put her tray down and sat. Clare looked at Adam and he pretended to lock his lips, making Clare roll her eyes. "Okay?" She said questioningly as she started to eat her food.

Eli looked at Clare and rolled his eyes as well. She noticed and gave him a smile before he kissed her. "Gross." Adam said.

"Yeah guys, we're trying to eat." They just shrugged their shoulders and he kissed her one more time before continuing to eat their food.

000000000000

"Torres!" Adam turned around and saw Bianca running up to him. When he saw her, he started walking a little faster, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Wait up, I wanna talk to you."

He decided to hear her out, so he turned around and stared at her until she caught up to him and stood in front of him, not giving him any chance to leave. "I wanted to tell you that I'm not giving up. I want you and I know that I want you. I just, I won't give up." She whispered so the people around her wouldn't hear her.

He looked at her, this was a new side of her, a sweet side that he never knew existed. But she was still the same bitch and she always would be. "I don't feel the same way Bianca, get it through your head." She gave him a shocked look and looked around to make sure he was talking to her. "And I'd appreciate it if you kept what we did a secret."

"Like I would want anyone to know I slept with a freak." She pushed him a little before walking away, like nothing happened.

**Another short one :/ Sorry everyone. Review and tell me what you want to see happen in the second half of season ten, and I'll try to put it into my story!**


	19. Umbrella Part 1 Anya

Anya walked down the halls and put a smile on her face, but she really didn't mean it. She missed Wesley, a lot. It wasn't love though, it couldn't be love. She went on two dates with the boy for god's sake. But it felt like love. She was about to walk into her class when she saw him walking and paused. She was going to go try and talk to him, but figured it would be a waste of time, and not to mention, make her late for class. He must've noticed her staring, because he put his head down and started walking a little faster. She looked around the hallway, awkwardly, to make sure that nobody else saw her before running into the class room and taking a seat next to Riley.

"Tough morning?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess you could say that."

"Still Wesley?" She knew he didn't mean it in a rude way. Like 'still that geek? Why can't you just get over him?' But she still took some sort of offense to it, wanting to start a fight with anyone.

"And what do you mean by that? You moped about Zane for months and I never put you down about it." Before he could respond, their teacher walked in and quieted them all as she told the lesson plan.

0000000000000000

"Listen, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean it in a rude way, I just wanted to know what was bothering you." Riley said as he approached Anya's locker. She looked agitated at first, but as he started apologizing, her face lightened up.

"I know, I should be the one apologizing. I'm just, I don't know. I'm in the mood to fight and if anyone gives me a chance, I'm gonna take it. Sorry I picked you." He smiled at her before taking her books from her hands.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." She smiled as they walked with linked arms to her english class. When they got there, he handed her her books and they parted their own ways.

000000000000000

About 20 minutes into the class, Anya saw a kid with bushy hair walk by and instantly knew who it was. She figured this was her only chance. "Mrs. Dawes, can I use the bathroom?" She asked, not even noticing she completely interupted the class. Everyone was staring at her now, but when Mrs. Dawes nodded her head 'yes' she shot right out of her seat and made her way out the door. He was still in sight, a few classrooms down. "Wesley! Wait up." She whisper yelled as she made her way down the hallway. She noticed that he rolled his eyes, but he did stop.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I want to apologize to you. What I did wasn't right. I wanted to know how I can make it up to you." He stared at her, trying to read her harder, trying to get inside her head to see what she was thinking, but that was impossible.

"I don't know." He whispered before walking away as fast as he could.

0000000000000000

"So what are you going to do?" Riley asked her at lunch, after she explained what happened in the hallway before.

"I think it's done. I don't think there's anything I can do." She moped as she put her head on her hand, balancing herself.

"That's what I thought with Zane, but I was wrong. There's still hope for you two." He gave her a hopeful smiled and she placed a fake one on her face.

"Thanks, but I doubt it."

"Don't be so negative." He gave her another smile, but this time she didn't bother to return it.

"What do you want me to be than? Cause I miss him, I'm not gonna act like I don't." Which was a lie. She wasn't going to act like she doesn't miss him in front of Riley. The entire school, was another story.

"I have the perfect idea." He smiled again, but this time it was out of success.

"And what would that be?" She asked, picking her head up and staring at him.

**Cliffhangerrr, what do you guys think the idea should be? Review and tell me.**

******Oh, and I decided to not do a CODA, I'll only do it when I feel it's neccessary. Next chapter is Umbrella Part 2 - Holly J!**


	20. Umbrella Part 2 Holly J

"I missed you." Declan whispered in Holly J.'s ear as they lay in bed.

"I missed you too." She turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. Right after, she looked into his eyes, and then to the digital clock next to the bed. It was 7:45 and the dance started at 8. She quickly hopped out of bed, she still needed to get ready, and this was their chance to prove to Principal Simpson that they didn't mean what they did to hurt him on Vegas night. "Shit." She muttered under her breath, "Sav's gonna kill me." She said as she searched on the ground for her skirt.

"Why? Because you're back with your ex?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

"We are not back together." She said in the nicest possible tone she could while rushing to find her shoe.

"Why not?" He seemed confused, and she let out a small laugh.

"Because you live in New York." She said like it was obvious.

"So not because of Sav?"

She went silent for a moment. She'd forgotten about her 'relationship' with Sav for a moment. Now he really was going to kill her. "Yes, that's what I meant, because of Sav."

"I don't think you really mean that." She went silent again as she stared at him. No, she didn't really mean that. She loved Declan, but they lived too far apart, and she just couldn't do that again. "Which is why," He paused for a dramatic effect. "I transferred back to Degrassi. I start next Monday."

Holly J.'s eyes lightened up quickly when she heard this news. She glanced at the clock, she had 10 minutes to finish her make-up and drive to the school, she didn't have time to talk. "I need to think for a moment." She said quietly.

He got out of bed and put his clothes on quickly before walking over to her. "Take all the time you need." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving. She stood there in awe for a moment, before continuing to get ready.

0000000000000000

"Sorry I'm late." She yelled when she ran into the school, Sav and Mr. Simpson standing there waiting for her.

"Holly J, it's 8:10, what took you so long?" Sav asked her as he pointed to his watch.

"Uh, my cousin visited, all the way from America." They both rolled their eyes before walking into the gym for the dance.

"I want to talk to you." Sav told her before they got on stage. He had a small smile on his face and subtly grabbed her hand. She did her best to give him a smile back, but felt really guilty about before.

"Alright Degrassi, you all excited about this dance?" Sav asked enthusiastically as he pumped a hand up in the air waiting for a response. There were small 'yeahs' but nothing too exciting. Most kids didn't want to go, after the last dance, but Principal Simpson thought it would be a good idea to make it mandatory. So the kids had no choice. "Alright!" He said, just as enthusiastically as before, even though the crowd didn't deserve it.

"Now let's get this dance started!" Holly J. yelled. They all expected a fast song to come on, one that was easy to dance to, but instead a slow ballad came on, and they all looked around awkwardly as Holly J. and Sav stepped off of the stage and parted their ways.

000000000000000

She stood by the door as she watched the great dance that Sav and her put together. She smiled slightly. A moment later, she felt a pair of hands around her waist, pulling her out into the hallway. "Come with me." A voice whispered, and she recognized it as Sav's.

"Alright, but I won't be stripping in anymore empty classrooms." They both let out a laugh as they walked to the front of the building. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He held up a finger, letting her know that she would find out in a second. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, that appeared to be from Tiffany's. She gasped as he opened it and revealed a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"You like it?" He asked as he removed it from the box and handed it to her.

"I love it. Sav it's beautiful." She turned around and he helped her put it on. "What's the occasion?" She asked.

"I just wanted to get something nice for my, girlfriend?" He added a question to the end, like he was asking her to be his official girlfriend.

Immediately, she felt guilty. He probably spent all afternoon trying to find the right way to ask her, when she spent the whole afternoon with Declan. "Sav..." He stared at her, waiting for an answer. She gripped the necklace a little tighter, before unclasping it in the back. "I can't except this." She whispered.

"Okay..." She opened his hand up slightly and placed the necklace in his palm.

"I wish I could but," She drifted off, trying to find the right way to tell him. "I slept with Declan."

Sav stared at her for a second, before letting out a small laugh. "And I slept with Anya, months ago, I'm sure they won't mind."

"No, Sav, you don't understand." She shook her head, upset that she had to say it for the second time. "He came to my house earlier, and we had sex." He stared at her before trying to walk away. "Sav, wait. I didn't want things to go as far as they did."

"You're being naive." He screamed back before going back into the dance.

0000000000000000

When the dance was nearly over, her and Sav needed to go on stage and say some final words, you know, like 'thanks for coming!' She was sure that Sav wanted nothing to do with her, so she figured that he left, leaving her to talk at the end. When she looked behind her and saw him walking her way to follow her up the stage, it gave her a small form of hope. "Alright Degrassi, thank you for coming tonight, I was great having you all here."

As people filed out of the gym, Holly J. started to walk away, figuring that Sav didn't want to talk and only stayed because he was forced to. But when she turned, she felt a hand lightly grip her arm. "Wait, I want to talk to you." He slightly whispered. They stepped off the stage and sat at the nearest table. "I'm sorry, about the way that I reacted before."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry." She looked at him and waited for a response, he shrugged his shoulders, ignoring what she just said.

"Anyway, I forgive you." She gave him a shocked look. "And the offer still stands." Now, he was smiling, as if nothing happened.

"Sav," She shook her head, so confused. "I think it's obvious that anything I'm around Declan, I get pulled into his spell, and when I'm away from him-"

"Alright, I don't need to hear the reasons why you love him." He started to get up from the chairs and walk towards the entrance.

"Wait, Sav." He turned around slowly, hoping she would tell him what he wanted to hear. "I still want to be friends." He turned around and practically ran out the door. That definitely wasn't it.

**Yay, a slightly longer one! Sorry if it sucked, I kind of had to rush it :/**

**Anyway, review, you know the deallll.**

**Alsooooo, I might put up the next to chapters today, because I'm pretty excited about a storyline I have planned for, not the next episode, but the one after that. So enjoy! It's my treat to you (:**


	21. Umbrella Part 2 Bianca

Bianca stood in front of the her mirror before the dance. She wanted to look really hot for Adam. Since, luckily, they didn't need to wear a uniform to the dance, she put on a short strapless black dress with white heels. She teased her hair slightly and put on a small amount of make-up. "Perfect." She whispered to herself as she pursed her lips slightly, making sure they were good. She gave a small smile to her reflection, loving what she saw. She was hot, and she knew it. There was no denying that. There was also no denying that she always got what, or in this case, who she wants. And she wanted Adam, she had no idea why, but she wanted him. 'This is going to be a fun night.' She thought to herself as she left her apartment and waited at the bus stop so she could get to the dance.

0000000000000000

She noticed him standing with Eli and Clare in the corner. While the two flirted and danced, he just stood there awkwardly. She figured she could save him. She'd ask him to dance. And she figured she looked so hot, he'd never turn her down. A slow song came on, as if on cue, as she made her way over to Adam. "Wanna dance?" She asked him as she held her hand out for him to take it.

He looked around the room before taking it. She led him onto the dance floor and placed his hands right above her butt, which she knew he liked because he gave a small blush. She smirked at him. "Bianca, why are you doing this?" He asked her, but she was confused by the question.

"Doing what?" She asked him as she pushed his hand down a little lower and bit her lip.

He started moving closer to her face and she pushed her head back a little, figuring her wanted to kiss her neck. Instead she felt breath near her ear and heard a whisper. "Trying to get me to be with you when you know I never will be."

She slowly backed away. "I don't get it. What did I do that was so horrible."

"Where do you want me to start?" He stared at her as he fully took his hands away from her body.

"Okay, that night is still pretty foggy to me, but I'm pretty sure I apologized." She said, starting to raise her voice a little.

"Bianca, quiet. Not here." He whispered, trying to quiet her down a little. Before he knew it, she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out of the gym. They noticed Holly J. and Sav standing there talking quietly and decided it would be best to pick some place a little more private.

000000000000

They ended up in the library and it was pretty quiet for a moment as they tried to decide the right thing to say to each other. "Listen. Do you want me to apologize again? Will that make you happy?" She asked him.

He thought about it for a moment, and figured he'd play a little game with her, make her the victim for once. "Yes." He stared at her and noticed the look of shock on her face.

"Alright. I'm sorry for calling you a freak and doing, you know, with your brother. I'm a bitch I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted." He said with a small smile as he noticed her face lighten up slightly at this.

"So, what's this mean for us?" She asked.

"Nothing. Like you said, you're a bitch." With that, he walked out of the library and back to the gym, leaving a very upset bitch behind, hoping that was the last of her.

00000000000000

She sat in the library for what had to be at least an hour, around when the dance ended. She was doing something she hasn't done in a while, she was crying. And over Adam Torres. "God, what has the world come to?" She said to herself as she gathered the courage to walk outside without shedding a single tear. She had no money for the bus, so she was forced to walk the two miles to her house. When she got home, she tried to be as quiet as possible, so not to wake her mom. She went up to the bathroom and slowly started to remove her make-up, well what was left of it. She cried most of it off in the library. "B, is that you?" She heard her mother's voice, with a hint of drunkness in it.

"Shit." She whispered, hoping she wouldn't notice she was home.

A moment later, her mother walked into the bathroom with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "B, I called you. Why do you not answer?" She asked slurring her words a little.

"I didn't hear you." She whispered.

"Well that's a damn lie." She walked closer to her and Bianca cringed slightly. "Where were you?" She looked her up and down before continuing, "Working the street corner?" And then she laughed to herself as Bianca tried making her way past her, but she didn't let her go.

"Mom, I'm really tired, I just want to go to sleep." She tried leaving, but she wouldn't let her. She eventually pushed her mother out of the way, causing her to drop her bottle, making glass go everywhere. Bianca let out a cry as she felt a shard cut her leg.

"Look at what you made me do!" And then she slapped her, something she hasn't done in a long time. Right across the face. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" But she didn't want to listen. She finally made her way past and grabbed a few band-aids and peroxide to clean her cut before going to her room, leaving her mother behind.

**I will eventually get back to the Bianca/Mother storyline. But not for a few episodes. Next is the last part of Umbrella, with Anya and Wesley. After that will be Halo. Enjoy, and as always, review and tell me what you want to see happen!**


	22. Umbrella Part 2 Wanya

"Okay, so during the dance, you want me to get on stage and profess my love for Wesley?" Anya asked Riley with sort of a chuckle, he always knew how to make her laugh.

"Yes, of course! It would make everyone happy. And when I mean everyone, I mostly mean me, I'm tired of seeing you mope around everyday, it's beginning to make even me depressed." She let out an even louder laugh this time, and he began to join in with her.

"You're right, of course, of course. Even though, I'm not in love with him, why not tell the entire school I am?" They let out more laughs and a tear began to stream down her face for all of the laughter.

Across the cafeteria, Wesley stared at her with anger in his eyes. Only about 2 hours ago, she was standing in the hallway telling him how she missed him, and now here she was, laughing it up with her gay best friend. He rolled his eyes as he dumped his food in the trash, no longer having an appetite, and left the table without saying a thing to his friends.

00000000000000

At her house, Anya got ready for the dance. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she needed some sort of grand gesture to win Wesley back. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She sure came a long way since sophmore year. Her braces straightened her teeth perfectly and she cleared her skin. She dyed her hair slightly darker and grew it a little bit. She was content with what she saw staring back at her.

For the dance, she decided to curl her hair slightly and wear a simple white dress. It wasn't anything special or elegant. She knew for sure that her looks were not the key in winning him back. She gave a small sigh before grabbing her car keys and leaving her house.

00000000000000

"Why don't you just try talking to him?" Riley asked, always with the pestering.

"Riley, I tried, he wants nothing to do with me." They saw him walking towards the exit, which is where they were standing, and Riley gave Anya a small shove, pushing her right into Wesley's arms. She got off of him awkwardly and he rolled his eyes, knowing this was all some ploy to win him back without telling anybody about it. He started to walk away when she grabbed his arm. "What can I do to prove it to you?" She whispered to him, and he shook his head.

Suddenly, an idea came to her head, one that wasn't really hers. She let go of him and put a finger up for him to wait there, and listen. Before she knew what she was doing, she climbed the small steps to get onto the stage. "Hi everyone." She said quietly. Everyone just stared back. "Let me just say, that..." She stared at everyone's faces and suddenly became very nervous. She figured it'd be best just to say it quickly. "I love Wesley Betenkamp." There were plenty of gasps. She even surprised herself. She meant to say 'like' not 'love.' But as she got off the stage, she knew it was true, she did love Wesley and looking into his eyes she saw a future, no matter how corny that sounds.

000000000000000

"So, I love you too." He said as they danced in the middle of the dance floor. It's been about 20 minutes since their announcement and people have begun to quiet down about it. Anya and Wesley just danced in silence until he said this and she smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Good." She joked before settling her head back onto his shoulder as they danced.

**I think this may be the shortest chapter in the entire story. Alright well, this was the final part for Umbrella, sorry if it was confusing at all. **

**I wanted to thank Maria () for her review, it meant so much to me! And I don't know how to reply, so this is my way of doing that ahhaa. **

**Instead of making the preview for the next episode an entire chapter, I decided to add it on to here, so here it is!**

_Halo -_

_Jenna is keeping a huge secret from next teen star, but it's only a matter of time before they find out, and how will they find out? _

_Eli brings an unexpected friend to the group and she shows an interest in Adam. Could it be possible Adam has found himself a girl he actually likes back?_

_Bianca finds a secret out about Alli that hardly anyone knows, but Bianca wants to change that. How will Alli react to this? Could it be... a catfight? _


	23. Halo Part 1 Jenna

"I could be a hero, a shining star, all I ever wanted was for us to make it far. Independence is all I need." Jenna sang in front of the teen star judges. They were doing a dress rehearsal.

"Good job Jenna. Stay for lighting cues for a sec. Stand by Haley." The direction manager said as she patted Jenna on the shoulder before parting ways with her.

She tuned her guitar while she continued to wait for her lighting cues, with a smile on her face. She loved being here, it was a dream come true.

"Awh, my turn next? I was hoping you'd mess up so I'd have more time for my rehearsal." Haley, her competition came up and said with a big smile on her face as she fixed her hair. "I'm kidding."

Jenna gave her a fake smile. "Well good luck. It's hot under the lights." She kept looking at her guitar.

"Why don't you lose the sweatshirt?"

Jenna stood there trying to think of something to say. Nobody here knew that she was pregnant, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Uh, can't. Nothing underneath. Some voter's might like that though." She gave a small nervous laugh as she waited for a response.

"Huh, whatever it takes to get more votes, right?"

"Well, my whole high school's voting for me, so I'm pretty lucky." Haley gave her a look of awe for a moment.

"Hm, good for you. You know my twitter feed has like 32,0000 followers." She shook her head like it was no big deal.

"32,0000?" Jenna asked in shock.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be higher next week. I've been working night and day to build it up." She used hand gestures while she talked.

"Haley? We need you over here." The direction manager called and Haley gave her a small smile and a wave. 32,000? She put her hand over her stomach. There's only one thing she can do that'll make her win.

000000000000000

"So you're finally gonna tell everyone?" Alli asked as they walked to their table in the cafeteria. "I think that's great."

"Yeah well, I think it's going to be a disaster." She said loudly as she slammed her food down on the table.

"Wow, chill mama." Alli laughed at her own joke.

"Not funny." Jenna said as she put her hand on her head. "I have the worst headache." She rubbed her temples.

"I think that baby's coming soon." Alli said as she reached over the table to tap her stomach lightly.

"I hope you're wrong." She whispered as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"I don't think you should worry. I read somewhere that stress will make that baby pop out faster." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know, somewhere." She said, going back to her food.

000000000000000

Jenna was on her way to rehearsal, but this time, she had no big sweatshirt to hide her baby bump. She saw some wide-eyes as she walked in, but ignored them and went straight for the stage, guitar in hand. "I could be a hero, a shining star..." But she couldn't go on, everyone was staring at her. "What?" She whispered into the microphone.

"How about, you've got a baby on the way, and none of us had any idea." Haley said as she walked up to her and placed a hand lightly on her stomach.

"I didn't want special treatment." She said in response.

"Oh and you do now?" She now had a hand on her hip, it seemed like she wanted to look tough.

"I just, didn't think I could really hide it anymore." She rubbed her stomach lightly and then turned back to the judges and sang.

0000000000000000

The next day in school, Jenna was walking to her class when somebody lightly ran into her, making her drop her books. "I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." She laughed a little, but it immediately stopped when she recognized the hand as KC's. She looked up and met his eyes before grabbing her books and turning to walk away, she didn't care that it was the way she came, she'd rather walk around the entire school than talk to KC.

"Jenna wait." He started to run up next to her.

"I can't talk to you KC. Stress makes the baby come faster." But he lightly grabbed her arm.

"I want to talk to you." He said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I can't." She whispered but he didn't let go. Suddenly, she felt a huge kick. "OW!" She practically screamed, gripping onto KC tighter.

"What, what is it?" He asked slightly panicing.

"Just help me to the bench, please." But he just stood there, staring. "Please KC, I'm begging you." She muttered under her breath. He finally helped her over. She felt something entirely different, like something trickling down her legs. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"What is it? Is the baby going to be okay?" He asked now standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes at the sudden care.

"I think, I think my water just broke." She whispered and he just stared at her.

**Alright, I know that the beginning sounds familiar. It's from the first five minutes preview for the first episode, Don't Let Me Get Me. But I used it for this episode. And the end of the video did get cut off, so I'm sorry if I didn't follow it completely. **

******Second, there is a new promo. And my boyfriend (Eli) is in this one, unlike the Much Music promo, which disappointed me, a lot. But the new promo makes it look like when Degrassi comes back, it's going to be amazing. I hope it lives up to it's expectations. **

******Third, and like always, review and tell me what you want to see!**


	24. Halo Part 1 ACE

"Alright, Eli Goldsworthy, your partner will be," Mr. Betenkamp said, as he looked in his grade book for a name. He really didn't care who he worked with, he didn't really know anyone in this class. "Fiona Coyne." He looked around, he knew that name, from somewhere, he just couldn't place a finger on it. He saw her waving, so he waved back to her before getting up and sitting next to her.

"Okay, so what do you want to do for the project?"

She looked around, trying to think. "Honestly, I think you got placed with the worst partner, I do not get chemistry, at all."

He gave a small laugh. "That makes two of us. The only person I know that actually gets it is my girlfriend. And maybe Adam." He watched her face lighten up when he said his name.

"You, uh, you know Adam?" She asked, although she already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, we're good friends." He nonchalantly looked down at his paper reading what it said. "So, I think we should-"

"Could you introduce me?" She asked quietly.

"To Adam, or my girlfriend?" He asked sarcastically.

"To Adam." She whispered slightly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not."

0000000000000000

Clare and Adam sat at their usual table outside, waiting for Eli to come. "Hey, Saint Clare, if I can even call you that anymore," She rolled her eyes and stuck her tounge out at him. "Where's your boyfriend at anyway? He's late."

"That's a good question." She whispered slightly, wondering the same thing herself. As if on cue, he opened the door and she smiled a little, until she saw he was with a girl, Fiona Coyne to be exact.

Adam smiled a little and looked at Clare. "She's hot." He whispered before they approached so they couldn't hear him.

Clare began to feel a little jealous. Instead of greeting him with a proper 'hello' she put a finger up to her mouth, to tell him not to say anything, before grabbing onto him head and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "Well I like that hello." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her in for a hug and she blushed slightly, knowing there was nothing to be jealous about.

"Hey I'm Adam." He said as he held his hand out for her to shake it, and she did, but she didn't say anything, it was like she was nervous.

Eli eventually pulled away from Clare and walked over to Adam. "This is Fiona Coyne, she's gonna eat with us today."

She muttered a small "Hi." Before sitting down next to him, Clare next to Eli, for a very awkward lunch.

000000000000000

Clare and Adam were standing at Morty, waiting for the driver to get out of the school. "Alright, him being late for lunch, and after school, is starting to get annoying." Clare said as she lightly banged here fist on the window.

"Jealous?" Adam asked.

"I-I'm trying not to be, because I trust Eli so much." She gave him a defeated look. Then she saw Eli come out of the school, with Fiona again. She gave him a piece of paper and he put it in his pocket before they parted their ways and he walked over to them.

When he was close enough, Clare slapped his arm lightly. "Ouch, I like the other hello a lot better." He joked.

"What did she just give you?"

He pulled her in for a hug before whispering in her ear, so Adam wouldn't hear it, "I'll tell you when I drop Adam off." Then he pulled away from her and walked over to the driver's seat.

000000000000000000

"Bye Adam!" Clare yelled out the window and watched as he walked into the front door, closing it behind him, before attacking him with questions. "Alright, tell me what she gave you now." Then he pulled the paper out of his hand, on it was a number. "Why are you all nonchalant about this, she likes you!"

He let out a small laugh. "No she doesn't." Clare stared at him, waiting for a reason why. "She likes Adam. She wants me to set them up, so I have to call her next time we all go to the dot, so that she can actually get to know him." She nodded her head. That made senses, in a weird way.

"Alright." She said.

"That's it? Just alright?" He asked her with a smirk, and she nodded her head. "You were mad."

"I wasn't mad, per say." She whispered as he got closer and closer to her.

"Make-up sex?" He asked, dead seriously.

"Eli, I really better get home." She said trying to push him off lightly, but he tickled her, until she gave in and they hopped in the back seat of Morty.

00000000000000

About 10 minutes later, Eli heard his phone vibrate and reached for his pants pocket so he could see who called. It said he had a new text message, so he opened his phone to look at it. '_Morty is still parked out front, and I don't see you or Clare in the front seat. That's gross_.'

Eli let out a loud laugh before replying with a '_We couldn't help ourselves_.' knowing Adam would love that one.

**Not my best, but review! Tell me what you want to see!**


	25. Halo Part 1 Alli

Alli walked down the hallway carelessly. She'd decided it would be best to just avoid Dave and Drew until she eventually transferred. So now she walked a completely different way to class, one she was sure they never went. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her clutch before looking at what it said. She never got a chance to read it though, because as she turned the corner, she bumped into somebody. "Watch where your going." She heard a voice say.

"Watch where I'm going? You better watch your back." Alli replied and Bianca finally looked up to see who it was.

"Me watch my back? I wouldn't be so sure of that." She whispered back before intentionally running into her shoulder and walking away.

Finally, Alli looked at her phone and it was a message from Clare: 'Meet me after lunch.' She closed it in frustration, she already knew to do that. She just ran into Bianca for no good reason. She rolled her eyes before making her way to her class.

000000000000000

"Hey." Alli walked up to Clare in the hallway, about to go to their next class, math, which they had together.

"Hey, there's something you should know." By the worried look on her face, Alli knew it was serious. They walked a little bit until they got to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Alright Clare, you're starting to scare me. What is it?" She shook her head.

"You're really not going to like it." She slightly whispered, hoping that she wouldn't hear that part, but still thought it was necessary to say it. "Dave and Drew were talking to each other, you know about the-" She looked around to make sure nobody would hear her before whispering "Threesome."

Alli's eyes went wide. It seemed like their night together had brought them closer together as friends, which is really disturbing. "Like, in what way?"

"I don't know, Adam's the one that told me. I think good though." She shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

"Well then what's the problem?"

Clare stared at Alli with wide-eyes. "Alli, they're talking about what happened, you don't think that's a little weird?"

"They can do what they want, I probably made their lives." She got up and waited for Clare before starting to walk to their class, not having any idea that Bianca heard that entire conversation.

000000000000000

"So seems like I'm not the only whore in this school." Alli closed her locker to reveal Bianca standing there with a big smirk on her face.

"And what do you mean by that? Somebody else picked up your day job?" She turned to walk away, but Bianca stopped her.

"Word on the street is you did. With two guys, at the same time." Alli froze, unable to move or speak as she tried to think of something she could use as an excuse.

"I-uh, I don't know what you're talking about." This time, she got out of her grasp and walked to her class, scared of everyone finding out.

000000000000000

Alli sat down in her seat and looked at the door, noticing Bianca standing there. "What do you want?" She asked as she started getting up.

"I want you to admit that what I did to your boyfriend, doesn't even compare to what you did." Bianca folded her arms across her chest and moved away from the door as they noticed the room began filling up.

"I would never admit anything like that, because there is no way in hell that it's true. Drew was my boyfriend, and you did that to him just to get back at me for kicking you off of the dance team, which is slutty and immature. So no, what I did does not even compare to what you did."

Alli stood there for a moment waiting for a response, and before she knew it, Bianca's arms were unfolded. She pulled her fist back in an attempt to hook her, but Alli blocked it, she saw it coming. A few people began taping it with their phones, but they didn't notice. They were throwing each other over tables, punching and kicking each other, Alli was giving her all. She'd dreamt about doing this for a long time. They could've gone on for hours, punch after punch, had Mrs. Dawes not been forced to break them up, forcing them to go to the Principal's office.

**It's short and terrible. I hate this storyline, personally, but when I saw the cat fight in the promo, I had to find a way to put it into my story.**

**Review and tell me what you want to see!**


	26. Halo Part 2 Jenna

"It's okay Jenna, I'm gonna be with you the entire time." Jenna was being pulled away by an ambulance and KC jumped on with her. She couldn't even tell him to go away, she needed somebody to be with her, even if it was the baby's father that abandoned her and the baby before it was even born. She didn't have a choice, so she silently obliged and let him hold her hand, making sure to squeeze it extra hard when she got contractions.

"Just breathe, we'll be there soon." The doctor whispered to her, holding her other hand.

"Why is this happening? I'm only 8 months." She slightly screamed as she felt another contraction coming, and she knew, this baby was coming out fast.

"There is never any way to be sure, all we know is that this baby is coming now, just relax, we'll be at the hospital before you know it." She closed her eyes as she breathed heavily and gripped both their hands tighter.

00000000000000

"Push Jenna, push!" The doctors were now all around her in the hospital room, KC was next to her, she was holding his hand for support as she pushed as hard as she could.

She screamed one last "AHHHHH." Before hearing a baby's cry and looking up to see the doctor's holding her baby in their arms before rushing it over to a special table to make sure nothing was wrong.

"It's a girl." Jenna smiled, already knowing what she would name her, before trying to make KC let go of her hand.

"We have a girl." He smiled a little.

"No. I have a girl." KC looked at her, but the doctor's interrupted their staring contest.

"What do you want to name her?"

She looked at KC with slight sympathy, although she had no idea why. He was good with her when she went into labor, and he was probably going to apologize when he wanted to talk to her earlier. "Addison." She told them and they looked at her.

"And for the last name?" KC looked at her, wondering why she was hesitating.

"Middleton." He answered for her.

"No," She quickly said "Guthrie"

"Really?" He asked, smiling hugely.

"Yeah." She whispered. He reached over to hug her.

000000000000000

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice walk into her room, one she hasn't heard in a little while, it was Clare.

"Hey." Jenna replied quietly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything, when I was hanging out with KC a little while ago and didn't listen to you, and, well, everything else." They both gave a small laugh.

"I should probably be the one apologizing, considering I'm the one that got close to you and then stole your boyfriend-" She started, but Clare cut her off.

"I think you learned your lesson." She slightly whispered and they laughed a little more.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Clare asked her, turning her head a little in confusion.

"Being friends with me even after I stole KC and he got me pregnant."

Clare looked around, as if trying to think of the right thing to say. "It's not problem." They smiled at each other and talked for a couple more hours.

"Oh crap, I've gotta go." Clare said picking her hand up and looking at her watch.

Jenna looked at her hand before picking it up and examining her ring finger. "Did you lose it?" She asked.

"Yeah, to Eli, the night of my-"

"I meant the ring." They stared at each other before breaking out in laughter. "We really should hang out more." She whispered and Clare nodded her head with a smile.

00000000000000

"Hey." KC walked into Jenna's room while she was holding the baby and she smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" He nodded before sitting in the chair next to her and gently took hold of his baby.

"Hello Addison Guthrie." He whispered while her hand wrapped around his finger.

"She likes you." Jenna whispered to him.

"I would hope so." She gave him another smile before responding.

"So we're really gonna do this? You're not backing out?"

He stared at her for a moment, as if he was thinking, and then he looked down at his baby. "No, I'm not backing out. We're gonna raise this baby."

**Wow, I didn't think it was this short :/ Sorry if the ending was corny, but don't worry, like I said, I hate KC, so he won't be here for long...**

**Review!**


	27. Halo Part 2 ACE

"Okay, I don't think you understand how nervous I am." Fiona whispered to Eli and Clare as they were sitting down in a booth at the Dot waiting for Adam to come over with their drinks. She turned around and saw him standing there and gave him an awkward smile and wave before turning back around. "He hates me."

"Seriously? I don't think Adam has the ability to hate anybody." Clare said as she looked at Fiona, who had sad eyes. "He told me earlier that he thought you were hot, so there's hope there." He face instantly lightened up when she heard this, which made Clare smile a little bit.

They all shut up as they noticed Adam approach the table. "Alright, I've got a root beer for the lady," He handed Fiona her drink and she smiled at him before taking a sip. "And these drinks for you guys." He told them as he sat down at the table, not caring about them that much.

"Well thank you for handing us our drinks Adam, I'm touched, really." Eli said sarcastically and Clare turned to smile at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Adam waved his hand in the air slightly. "So what did you guys want to do? See a movie? I hear Clown Academy 6 is out now." He pointed a finger at them to make his point come across further.

"They're still making those?" Clare asked with a small chuckle, they're beginning to get rediculous.

"Yes, and I think they're amazing." Adam pointed out matter-of-factly.

Clare noticed Fiona wasn't saying anything and decided to pull her into the conversation. "What do you think of them Fiona?"

She just stared for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I-uh think they're great." She smiled at Adam, hoping he would like that she agreed with him.

"See? A lady with good taste." He noticed Fiona blush and he gave her a small smile. "So, we're going?" He looked at his friends surrounding him, and they all gave a smile, agreeing it was a good idea.

000000000000000

"Did I really just spend all of that money on that terrible movie?" Eli asked, mostly directing the question to Adam since it was his fault.

"I happen to think it was great." Adam replied to him and caught a glimps of Fiona. She really was beautiful, with her dark brown curls and bright blue eyes. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away as he noticed a blush beginning to form across his cheeks.

"I'm gonna have to go with Eli on this one." Clare gave a small laugh and lightly grabbed his hand tighter, getting a smirk out of him.

"That's only cause-" But before he could finish, Eli gave him a look that basically said 'Not everybody knows about that, so shut up.' He quickly understood and tried to think of words that could replace the ones he was going to use. "he's your boyfriend." He decided that was the safest way to put it.

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Clare asked the group. "Fiona any suggestions?" She asked, realizing Fiona was not part taking in the conversation again.

"Whatever you guys want is cool with me."

000000000000000

Eli chose the place, deciding that a Surprise Clare place would be romantic enough, at least he knew it would be for him. This one was pretty close, about ten minutes from the city, at a gorgeous lake. "Awh Eli, this place is amazing." Clare whispered to him and he gave a smirk.

"It really is." Fiona whispered, trying to direct it to Adam, because this entire time she barely spoke to him.

All of a sudden they heard California Girls playing and realized it was Clare's phone. She took it out of her pocket, a little blush crept onto her face. "Really Edwards? Katy Perry?"

She gave him a small smile before reading the message. "Oh my god, Jenna had her baby! Eli will you drive me to the hospital?" She asked, knowing he could never say know to her.

"Anything for you Blue Eyes." She gve him a smile before walking over to the passanger's side. "I'll be back in say, 45 minutes?" He shrugged his shoulders slight before reaching into the back seat of his car and pulling a blanket out for them to sit on. After the car drove away, they were sitting in silence, not even a comfortable one, either.

000000000000000

"So how'd it go after I left?" Eli asked after he dropped Fiona off and was sure she was out of ear's length.

"Honestly?" Eli nodded his head. "What's worse than terrible?"

"That bad?" Eli asked as he started his car back up.

"I'm afraid so. For girl as hot as her, you'd think she'd talk more." He shrugged his shoulders slightly before returning his gaze to outside.

"I think she was just nervous." Eli said in her defense.

"And why exactly would she be nervous?" Adam let out a small giggle.

"You have no idea." He whispered, mostly to himself before fully concentrating on the road.

0000000000000000

"God, why did I have to be so boring, that's so unlike myself." Fiona whispered to herself as she looked at her hands and noticed they were shaking. She figured it was just out of hunger and opened her fridge, noticing bottle of champagne. She shook her head, contemplating the idea of getting drunk. She reached into the fridge and took a sip, then started chugging. She pulled the bottle away and sighed slightly, let the self medicating begin again.

**I'll get back to Fadam, probably in the next episode. Review and tell me what you want to see!**


	28. Halo Part 2 Alli

"I'm sorry, did you not understand last time you were in here, it was only a few weeks ago." Mr. Simpson screamed at her, not even sitting in his chair.

"I'm so sorry sir, it was a mistake." Alli stare at him with wide, hopeful eyes as she awaited a response

"I let you off with a warning last time, it's not going to be so easy this time." A tear streamed down her face when she realized the reality of the situation, but she quickly brushed it away. "I have no choice, you're suspended until further notice."

"But sir-"

"I don't want to hear another excuse Alli! Now I need time to think about your punishment, and chances are, you will be expelled." Alli nodded her head in slight acceptance, realizing there was nothing she could do that would change this.

0000000000000

"Again, you're fighting again?" He dad asked her, furiously when she walked in the door.

"It was not my fault, she attacked me." She held her hands up in defense.

"You must've done something to make her attack you! I do not think you understand the seriousness of this Allii! You could be expelled and then no other school would take you." Her father stood before her as she tried to make her way upstairs. "Alli, wait." She walked back down the few steps that she went up and looked at her father, waiting for him to understand, or something good. "Do not forget you're grounded." She nodded her head before continuing up the stairs.

00000000000

She was sitting up in her room, just watching TV. What a fun thing to do on a Friday night. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and saw a text from Jenna "I had my baby, Addison." Her mood immediately changed, how can you be upset when one of your best friends just gave birth? She ran downstairs to find her parent. "Hey, Mom, Dad?"

"We're in here." She made her way into the dining room and saw them sitting at the table.

"Jenna had her baby, do you think I could go visit her at the hospital." She stared at them, hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Alli, but you're grounded." Her mother replied to her, looking at her with sad eyes.

"But, this is like once in a lifetime."

"I'm sorry." Her mother slightly shrugged her shoulders, something she hardly ever did. Alli looked at them and rolled her eyes before storming back upstairs.

000000000000000

About an hour later, she decided that if she couldn't visit Jenna, she could call her. She quickly dialed the number and waited while it rang. A deeper voice answered "Hello?"

"Uh, you're not Jenna." Alli said, chuckling a little bit.

"No, it's KC." She stopped laughing, wondering what the hell he was doing with Jenna's phone.

"Oh really? What are you doing with Jenna's phone?"

"She's asleep." But he still didn't answer the question, and he knew it. "We're raising the baby together."

Alli's eyes immediately went wide. "Are you sure?" She asked, stretching her words out a little.

"Just ask little Addison Guthrie."

Alli didn't know what to say to that, so she just muttered a "Good luck." before hanging up the phone and returning the her bed, pulling a pillow over her face. "Could this day get any worse?" She screamed to herself.

**I honestly just wanted to get this chapter over with. I absolutely hated this storyline and I don't know why I went with it. :/ For those of you who actually liked it, I'm sorry it's so short and so poorly written.**

**This was the last part of Halo, so here is what next episode's going to be like.**

_**When Love Takes Over - **_

_**Alli thinks she's pregnant, but wait, who's the father?**_

_**Eli finds a pregnancy test in Clare's bathroom, and thinks it's hers. What's he gonna do about it?**_

_**Adam realizes the danger Fiona is putting herself in, and decides it's time to help her. But, how?**_

**Review and tell me what you think is gonna happennnnn!**


	29. When Love Takes Over Part 1 Alli

Alli stood in her best friend's bathroom with Clare by her side. They were both staring at a little stick sitting on the sink, waiting to see the results. "I can't be pregnant." Alli cried, and Clare grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure you're not, your probably just stressed." Clare tried to calm her down, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm pregnant. I can tell." She whispered the last part before dropping her hand lightly and walking closer to the sink, only to reveal two lines. "What does two lines mean?" She asked, already knowing, but making sure.

"You don't have that, do you?" Clare asked sadly. She shook her head. "Pregnant, it means pregnant."

0000000000000

They sat in silence for a little while, as Alli cried. Clare hugged her slightly and rocked her a little bit, and it seemed to help her. "I just...I don't know." Alli whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know who the father is?" Alli just stared into space, the last time she had sex, it was a threesome. That was about 6 weeks ago, so it had to either be Dave or Drew's. The problem is, she had absolutely no idea which one.

"I don't know." Clare shook her head.

"Maybe you should tell them both at the same time?"

She was silent for a moment as she tried to think about how she would say it. "Will you come with me?"

How could she say no? "Of course. Do you want me to call them and tell them to meet us at the Dot?" She shook her head again and Clare reached for her phone, deciding the text them instead. "Alli wants you to meet her at the Dot in 10 minutes." She waited a moment and they both texted back 'sure' and 'okay' at practically the same time.

0000000000000

"I don't even know where to start. What am I supposed to tell them?" Alli stared at Clare waiting for an answer. Dave and Drew would be there soon.

"Just," She thought for a moment, remembering Adam's method, "rip the bandage."

Alli shook her head and turned to the door. "Oh my god, they're here." She saw them both approaching, shaking hands for some reason. Probably making a pact to stay friends no matter who she chooses and not fight over her like before. They walked in and she waved her arm to call them over. "Sit please." She gestured to the seats in front of her an Clare.

"I'm just gonna, get a drink." Clare waved to them both and walked over to the front of the Dot, talking to Peter while she waited for Alli to finish.

"Alright so the thing is..." She drifted off, unable to say the whole thing.

"You're starting to scare me." Dave told her, and Drew nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, I'm pregnant." She smiled a little when their faces changed, she couldn't help it, it was pretty funny.

"Well, who's the, you know?" Drew asked, putting a hand on his own stomach.

"You see, the funny thing about that, I have no idea." They stared at her for a moment. "But, I do know that it is one of you." Both of their jaws dropped and they were silent. "Okay, I'm gonna get going now." She whispered, not knowing what to say. She grabbed Clare and they both left quickly.

0000000000000

Alli sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Clare had to go home for something, she didn't know what, but she could only think about the baby growing inside her. She pulled her phone out and knew exactly who to call. She dialed a number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello? Alli?"

"Jenna. Do you think you could come to the hospital? I really need a friend." A tear threatened to fall at the last part of that.

Without any questions, she answered. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up the phone and waited for her to come. She kept looking at the door every time it opened. None of them were her. Finally, she looked up and saw Jenna. She was expecting to see Addison too, but she figured that KC took her for now. "What's up?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I'm pregnant." Jenna sat down and patted her back a little bit.

"Well, are you sure?" She nodded.

"I took a pregnancy test at Clare's. Now I'm just making sure everything's okay."

"Oh Alli." She looked at her with understanding eyes. "I know what you're going through, I'll be with you through it all."

Before Alli could respond, a doctor came out and called her name. "Alli Bhendari?" She stood up quickly and placed a hand over her stomach. "Right this way." She grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her along with her.

000000000000

They sat in the room and waited as the doctor's checked her over. "Hm, that's weird."

"What, what is it?" Alli asked nervously, she didn't want the baby, but if she was having one, she didn't want anything to be wrong with it.

"Nothing, I'm just going to run some tests." She nodded her head nervously.

**Dun dun dun. What do you think is going to happen? I was pretty excited about this storyline, this entire episode actually. So enjoy and review!**

**Tell me what you want to see happen :)**


	30. When Love Takes Over Part 1 Eclare

Eli decided to surprise Clare when she got back from the Dot. He parked his car down the street so that she wouldn't see it when she got home. He climbed through her window and set up a small picnic on her bedroom floor. He laughed a little at how corny it was, but he knew she would love it. He played some soft music for her. All he had to do now was wait. He looked around her room. He was in here a lot, but he never really looked around.

He noticed pictures from her freshman year and smiled at the way she looked: no make-up, didn't care about her hair or clothes, and she still looked beautiful. He saw a picture of her, Alli, Connor, and KC. He could not control his laughter when he saw that she drew devil horns on top of KC's head.

He then noticed that the bathroom light was on, and thought it'd make him a better boyfriend if he shut it off, you know, saving the family money, while saving the world. He smirked. He was about to switch it off when he noticed something. A small stick that looked like a pregnancy test with two lines on it. He noticed the box on the ground with the directions, or whatever. He picked them up and searched for what this meant. "One line, not pregnant. Two lines, pregnant." He stared at the test again and almost passed out. "Clare's pregnant?"

00000000000000

He lied on Clare's bed until he finally heard a door open and sat up straight. He decided not to talk to her about it until she told him. She didn't want him thinking she was snooping around her room, after all. When the door opened, she threw her bag down and screamed a little when she looked up and saw Eli lying on her bed. He did his best to give a laugh, like nothing was up. "Oh my gosh Eli. You scared the hell out of me." She smiled at him and then jumped on top of him and kissing him.

Eli tried to get into it, but he couldn't. All he could think about was the baby that was inside of Clare right now. He couldn't help but wonder how she was up for this right now. Don't pregnant people not want to have sex? He didn't get it. He pushed her off very lightly and she looked confused. "I uh, made us some food." He pointed to the floor where the basket was with a small blanket.

"Awh Eli, that's so sweet." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor so that they could eat. "I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom. She had a nervous look on her face when she realized that the pregnancy test was still on the sink. She grabbed it and quickly threw it in the trash can, hoping he didn't notice anything.

000000000000000

Eli didn't know what to do. He paced around his room trying to think of the best thing to do. He finally sat down and ran a hand threw his hair. He heard a knock on his door and sat up, trying his best to look normal, before it opened. Adam walked in and looked around a little bit. "Dude, what's up? We were supposed to meet up like an hour ago."

"I-I need, I don't know." Adam stared at him.

"Alright dude, start from the beginning."

He nodded his head before he told him the whole story. "I went to Clare's, saw the bathroom light on, went to shut it off, saw a pregnancy test."

"Well." Adam's eyes went wide. "What did the test say?"

"It said pregnant. I'm pregnant." He muttered and Adam couldn't help but laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah. What did Clare say?"

"Nothing, she was acting completely normal."

"Maybe it wasn't hers?" Adam shrugged his shoulders and Eli thought about it.

"Who else's would it be?" Adam shook his head. "It's hers."

They were silent for a moment. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be there for her. This is my kid." Eli nodded his head, he answered without hesitating, he didn't want to be another KC.

"She's gonna get real big, you know that right?"

Eli pictured this in his head. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me. I love her, Adam." There was no response and Eli came to a realization. He knew exactly what to do.

000000000000000

Clare was sleeping in her bed when she heard a repetitive knock. She looked around her room, confused as to what it was. She finally realized it was coming from her window and looked over, only to see Eli basically hanging there. She quickly ran over and opened the window. "Are you alright?" She asked after she pulled him in.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." He brushed himself off a bit and felt his pocket to make sure he still had what he needed. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, turning her head to the side a little bit to show her confusion.

"Something really important." He finally reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Clare had a look of shock on her face when he got on one knee and opened the box to reveal a big beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Clare, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

**What will she say? Dun dun dun.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	31. When Love Takes Over Part 1 Fadam

Adam sat in the Dot and waited for Eli to show up, but he didn't. He turned around and saw Clare at the front, he didn't even realize that she was there. He walked closer and saw that she was with Fiona. And she was actually talking. 'I didn't think she was capable of that.' He thought to himself. He pulled the seat out next to Clare and sat next to her. "So what're you guys talking about?" He asked, as smoothly as he could.

"Oh, nothing." Clare turned to Fiona and gave a small wink and she blushed a little bit.

"Okay?" He said it in more of a question than a statement. "Do you know where Eli is, I was supposed to meet him a couple minutes ago and he didn't show."

"Nope, I'm sorry." She pulled her phone out of her pocket to make sure he didn't text her, but she noticed the time. "I gotta go guys, dinner." She looked back and forth at both of them before leaving Adam and Fiona by themselves.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. "Do you want, something to eat?" Adam asked her hesitantly and she nodded her head.

He ordered them both a cheeseburger. "I'll be right back." He gave a nod and a smile as she walked off to the bathroom.

00000000000

"So the cheeseburger is doneeee?" Fiona came out and emphasized the word done.

"Uh, yeah, they've been done. What took you so long?" Adam asked, finally taking a bite of his food, he'd been waiting for her to come back to do so.

"Oh you know, just girl stuff: make-up, hair, ect. Or is it etc? Et cetera." She gave him a huge smile and chomped down on her burger in the most unlady like way, but it made him laugh.

"Are you alright? You seem, I don't know, different."

She shook her head quickly, "No, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Alright, I get it." Adam laughed again.

"I'm just, so happy. You know what I mean? Happiness is in the air today." She did her best to give a hug to the 'happy air' and Adam stared at her with a small chuckle coming out.

When she pulled her arms back down, she accidentally knocked her purse down, making nearly everything fall out. "I'll help." Adam knelt down and picked it all up, but noticed a blueish bottle lying there and suddenly came to realize that she was drunk. He opened it up to smell it just to make sure. "Fiona, are you drunk?" He whispered to her, and her face got angry.

"Mind your own business." She grabbed her bottle and stormed out of the Dot, leaving Adam alone and confused.

000000000000

Adam walked to Eli's house, figuring he'd either be there or at Clare's. He decided that if anybody would know what to do about this, it would be Eli. And besides, Eli always dumped his problems on him, why couldn't he do it this time? He walked into Eli's house, knowing it would be unlocked. He saw that his door was shut, which meant that he was in there. He knocked on it lightly before opening it and seeing him on his bed with his head in his hand. "Dude, what's up? We were supposed to meet up like an hour ago."

"I-I need, I don't know." Adam stared at him.

"Alright dude, start from the beginning."

He nodded his head before he told him the whole story. "I went to Clare's, saw the bathroom light on, went to shut it off, saw a pregnancy test."

"Well." Adam's eyes went wide. "What did the test say?"

"It said pregnant. I'm pregnant." He muttered and Adam couldn't help but laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah yeah. What did Clare say?"

"Nothing, she was acting completely normal."

"Maybe it wasn't hers?" Adam shrugged his shoulders and Eli thought about it.

"Who else's would it be?" Adam shook his head. "It's hers."

They were silent for a moment. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be there for her. This is my kid." Eli nodded his head, he answered without hesitating, he didn't want to be another KC.

"She's gonna get real big, you know that right?"

Eli pictured this in his head. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me. I love her, Adam." There was no response and Eli came to a realization. He knew exactly what to do.

Adam decided to change the subject, now it would be his turn to tell him his problems, although they don't really compare to his at the moment. "Fiona's a drunk."

Eli looked at him and raised his eyebrows a little bit. "Fiona Coyne." Adam nodded his head. "Are you sure? That just doesn't sound right."

He nodded his head harder this time to get his point across further. "She was acting weird today and she knocked her purse down. A bottle fell and it had alcohol in it. When I asked her she got really defensive and stormed out."

"Well, are you gonna help her?"

"I'm gonna try."

00000000000000000

Adam got Fiona's address from Eli and walked over to her house to make sure she was okay. He knocked on the door to her apartment and waited for an answer. "Fiona, answer the door!" Adam twisted the knob, realizing it was open, and he walked in. "Fiona where are you?" He walked over to the living room and found her sound asleep on the couch, even snoring a little bit. He laughed a little before taking the chair closest to the couch and moving it closer, waiting for her to wake up.

**I thought this one was longer :/ I know that I used the same scene as the previous chapter, but I felt like it fit the storyline, so I used it haha.**

**Next up, is Alli pregnant? If so who is the father?**

**Tell me what you think, review!**


	32. When Love Takes Over Part 2 Alli

The doctor told Alli that it would take a couple of hours to get the results to her. She was free to stay, but she decided that she'd rather find out over the phone, incase it was bad news, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She walked into the Dot for the second time that day. She looked around and realized that Drew and Dave were still sitting there, hours later, still frozen. She walked over to them and took a seat, waiting for them to say something. "So I just went to the doctor's-"

"Yeah did you tell them you don't know who the father is because you're the slut that offered up a threesome to two teenagers?" Drew stared at her and waited for her to say something.

"Excuse me?" He opened his mouth to speak, but her phone rang and she realized that it was the doctor. She held a finger up and walked over to the other side of the Dot before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Alli Bhendari?" The doctor paused slightly, as if trying to figure out how to pronounce her name correctly.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not pregnant."

"But, are you sure?" Alli stood there utterly confused. She turned around and saw Dave and Drew staring at her, as if waiting for tears or something. She talked lower so that they wouldn't hear anything she said. "I took a test though."

"They're not always right." There was a pause and she felt relief run throughout her entire body. "Call if you need anything, but I have to go right now. Again I'm sorry."

She hung up the phone and hesitated before walking back over to the table. "So, what's up? That was the doctor, right?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah, yeah that was him." She managed to get tears to come to her eyes. "I'm definitely pregnant."

0000000000000

They both walked her home together and told her that they'd be there for her, and when the baby came, they'd know for sure who the father was. She hugged them goodbye and went into her house. As soon as she walked in, she couldn't help but laugh. She'd wanted to get revenge, and this was the perfect way. She didn't stop to see her parents to tell them that she was home. Normally she would have, but they were still mad about the fight. She quickly ran up to her room and called Clare to tell her everything, but there was no answer. She shrugged her shoulders, figuring that she was with Eli and then called Jenna. As soon as she heard the phone pick up, she started talking. "You'll never guess what I did."

"Alli, how are you?" Jenna sounded sleepy, and Alli suddenly felt bad, but she needed to tell somebody about this.

"Turns out, I'm not pregnant." She could almost hear her smiling over the phone.

"That's great! So what did you do?"

"I told Dave and Drew that I was pregnant." She heard a pause on the phone, and pulled it away from her ear to look at it so she could make sure she was still on the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm here. Are you sure that you really want to do that?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yes. They called me a slut for a having a threesome with them, like that doesn't make them a slut at all. So the doctor called and told me the news, and I told them the opposite. Whoops." She laughed a little towards the end.

"Alright, tell me how it goes, I'm gonna go back to sleep." Before Alli could say anything, Jenna had hung up the phone. Oh well, she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of how she felt right now. She smiled to herself before falling asleep.

000000000000

The next morning, Alli heard a knock on her door. She figured her parents would get it, but them realized that it was a monday, and she was on week three of her suspension, still with no real answers. She shook her head and looked at the clock, it was too early for her. She walked downstairs and opened the door to see Dave standing there. "Dave, why aren't you in school?" He walked in, he didn't wait for her to invite him in.

"I figured that you'd need somebody to take care of you. Drew's gonna be over soon too, he's just getting you some food." She nodded her head, feeling a little guilty about the situation now.

"Listen Dave-"

As if on cue, Drew walked into her house carrying a bag of groceries. "Dude, that was fast." Dave said laughing a little and he nodded his head before carrying the bag over to the kitchen.

"So, how'd your parents take it? They wouldn't even let you date." Drew asked after placing the bag on the counter.

"Mine flipped, but they understood that I had to be there. I left out the part about the threesome." Dave quickly said, before Alli could start.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell my parents later." Then he crossed his fingers for good luck. "Here's hoping they don't kill me." Dave laughed a little and Alli just stood there.

"Alli what's wrong?" Dave walked over to her first and then Drew came over, they tried to help her sit down, but she refused and pushed them out of the way a little.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"What?" They both said in unison before looking at each other.

"I'm-I'm not pregnant." They stared at her for a moment. Drew was the first to walk out, without saying a word to Alli, or even looking at her. And then Dave followed quickly behind.

000000000000

After school was over, Alli called Jenna and told her to come over. She waited on the couch for her until she finally heard a knock and instructed her to come in. Jenna sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles to comfort her. "You were right. Now they both hate me."

She pulled her in for a hug. "They're boys, they'll get over it eventually."

"I doubt it."

**Suckish ending, I know. But there's that. Next chapter is going to Eclare, my favorite. I'll try to make it really long and wonderful. **

**Next: What will Clare say? Is Eli going to take it back when he finds out the pregnancy test wasn't hers?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**By the way, extra points if you can tell me what show I got this idea from (:**


	33. When Love Takes Over Part 2 Eclare

"Clare, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Clare stared at him in utter shock as he positioned himself on one knee. She turned away from him and sat down on her bed. He instantly shot up and took the seat next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Don't you think we're a little, I don't know, young?" She stared at him until he gave her an answer.

"I think when you meet the person you're supposed to be with, age doesn't matter." Her head turned in awe as she stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, will you please do the honor of marrying me?"

"Eli," He stared into her eyes and awaited an answer. "If we were just 10 years older."

"But why not now? You're 16, I'm 17. We can do this." She thought about it for a while.

Staring into his green eyes, she replied, "We can do this." He smiled and kissed her gently before pushing the engagement ring onto her ring finger.

000000000000000

"So, you want to do a proper wedding, or elope?" She asked as they lay in bed, acting as if the entire world were empty, and it was just the two of them.

"I will do whatever you want." She kissed him again. He pulled away after a moment and placed a hand on her stomach. "I think we should do it sooner rather than later though."

She looked at him with confusion and it suddenly dawned on her: he thought she was pregnant. "Wait a second," She was now sitting up, and a small amount of anger spread across her face. "You only asked me to marry you because I'm pregnant?"

"So you are pregnant?" He sat up with her now, and her expression was unreadable.

"No I'm not pregnant!" She screamed slightly, getting off of the bed.

"But, I found-"

"Yes you found a pregnancy test. That automatically means that it's mine?"

He stared at her, he didn't know much about pregnancy or girl's dealing with it. "Who else's would it be?" He was expecting the same reaction he got from Adam, just a head being shaken, but instead, she was enraged.

"It was Alli's dumbass!" He looked at her and realized that made sense. He shook his head a little as if to imply that he understood. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I thought that you would think I was snooping around your room."

"I would've."

"Exactly."

There was silence for a moment before she broke it. "I thought you wanted to marry me because you loved me, not because you thought I was pregnant."

"It might have begun with the pregnant part, but-"

She cut him off by putting her hand up. "Eli, can you just, leave me alone for a little while?" He nodded his head, figuring it would be best to do as she says for a little while. He gave her a quick wave before walking out of her room and shutting the door behind himself.

0000000000000

The next morning, she was still a little mad, but her anger had disintigrated a little bit since last night. She got out of bed quickly when she realized what time it was and jumped in the shower. She thought about everything going on. Now that Eli had brought it up, she was thinking more and more about marrying him. They'd have to have a long engagement though. She then thought about how rediculous the idea was, getting married as a sophomore. Who knew if her mother would even allow it? People would stare at school. Where would they even live?

She looked down at her hands and realized that they were slightly pruning, she didn't even notice how long she was in there. She got out and blow dried her hair, putting on a little bit of make-up and getting dressed. Before walking downstairs, she grabbed the ring and placed it in her pocket. She went down to see her mother lying on the couch. "I'm going to school mom." She acknowledged her with a small wave and Clare rolled her eyes.

She opened her front door and saw a hearse parked in the street, and the boy she loved standing against the door. She took a good look at him. Suddenly, their ages didn't matter. The reason that he asked didn't matter. She loved him, she wanted to marry him. She walked closer to him. She took the ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. A sad look spread across his face. "Look Clare-"

But she cut him off. "Ask me again."

Confusion was written all over his face as he fiddled the ring in his hands a little bit. "What?"

"Are you deaf now?" She smiled at him. "Ask me again." She slightly emphasized her words to get her point across better.

He shrugged his shoulders before getting on one knee. For a moment, he thought this was all a joke, she would say yes and then turn around and say 'Gotcha' breaking his heart into a million pieces. But he played along with her game anyway. "Clare, we may have only known each other for about 7 months, but I know that I love you. I've loved you since I ran your glasses over with my car and since you complained about that C you got in Dawe's class." They both smiled a little at the memories. "You are the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She gave him the biggest smile she could. "Yes."

"Yes?" He stared at her and hesitated the second time.

"Yes." She said it with a smile, making him realize that the hesitation was only to scare him. He stood up and put the ring on the finger for the second time in two days and kissed her more passionately than he'd ever kissed her before. They alternated between tight hugs and rough kisses before she started talking, "So, are you gonna take me to school or what?"

He smirked and opened her door for her before walking around the car to get in himself. He paused before turning the keys. "This isn't some cruel joke right? You're not gonna say gotcha."

She pulled the ring off and he looked heart broken. She then let out a small laugh and pushed it back on as far as it could go. "Gotcha." She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

0000000000000000

She tried her best to hide her finger in school all day and Eli promised that he wouldn't tell anybody yet. She needed to tell Alli first, and then he could tell Adam. Everyone else didn't really matter in their book. After school, Eli did as instructed and dropped Clare off at Alli's before taking off and going to Adam's.

She opened the door to Alli's without knocking. She walked over to the living room and saw Alli and Jenna sitting in silence. "Am I interuppting something?" Clare asked cautiously before grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to the couch.

She saw a like glint from the light reflecting on her ring go against the wall and she preyed to God that they didn't notice. "What the hell is on your finger?" Alli instantly shot up and walked over to her, holding her hand so she could see it better.

"I was gonna tell you in more of a nonchalant way. I didn't want you to guess at it." Jenna joined Alli and they both glared at the ring.

"How did this even happen?" Jenna exclaimed.

"Honestly, he thought I was pregnant." They both stared at her before looking at each other.

"You didn't lie and tell him that you were, did you?" Alli asked.

"No, I was actually pretty mad at him. But he asked me again this morning, and I said yes."

There was a silence for a moment. "Aren't you a little young?" Jenna looked at her as she shook her head.

"That's what I thought, but we're gonna have a long engagement, probably won't get married until we're at least both out of high school. They nodded their heads and their confusion quickly turned to happiness as they spent the rest of the afternoon discussing wedding plans.

000000000000000

"Adam?" Eli knocked on his door and waited for his best friend to come down the stairs to answer. He looked a bit rattled up, but Eli didn't even think to ask, he was focused on his engagement.

"Yeah man?"

"Remember when I thought Clare was pregnant?" Adam nodded his head, pregnancies aren't really an easy thing to forget. "I asked her to marry me."

Adam's eyes went wide and he stepped outside, sitting on the porch. Eli took a seat next to him. "So she is pregnant."

"No."

Adam stared at him and let out a little laugh. "So you just proposed, out of nowhere."

"Kind of, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said," He hesitated a little and put a sad look on his face, trying to fool Adam. For a moment he looked sympathetic. "Yes. She said yes." His face went giddy again and Adam slapped his arm a little.

"I thought you were going to say that she said no." Eli shook his head. "Well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"What do you mean?"

"Marriage dude, I mean marriage." He let out another laugh, and Eli laughed along with him.

**This one is a little bit longer than most, and I have to say, I am a little proud(: Next up is When Love Takes Over Part 2 Fadam. Tell me what you want to see happen with them!**

**Oh and by the way, nobody guessed, but I figured I tell you anyway. I got the idea of the last storyline from One Tree Hill.**

**Review!**


	34. When Love Takes Over Part 2 Fadam

Adam sat with Fiona for what must have been hours before she woke up. She looked around the room for a little bit before sitting up slightly. She put a hand on her head and gave a disgusted look and falling back down on the couch. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she reopened them, she stared wide-eyed at Adam, who had his feet perched up on the coffee table. "When did you get here?" She whispered, barely audibly.

"I've been here, for like," He pulled his wrist up and looked at his watch for a moment, calculating the time. "2 and a half hours."

She suddenly sat up very quickly and picked up the small clock that was next to the couch. "How did the time go by so fast? I thought I had things under control."

"You were drunk, Fiona."

For a moment, it seemed as if they were having a staring contest. None of them wanted to lose, so they just kept staring. "It's none of your business." She finally looked away and got up to go over to the kitchen, Adam followed her.

"Yes it is." She reached for the champagne bottle and pulled it onto the counter, then took two glasses out. Adam quickly took the bottle and held onto it tightly, prohibiting her from taking it. She kept reaching for it, but he kept backing up. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

Fiona rolled her eyes a little before finally giving up, she knew he wasn't going to give her the bottle. She crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll play along. Why is it any of your business."

"Cause I don't want the girl I like to get into anymore trouble, especially deep trouble. I'd rather you not die on my watch." He stared at her and waited for a response. After about a minute of another staring contest, he loosened the grip on the champagne bottle and tried handing it to her. When she refused, he opened it up and poured a glass for her, waiting to see if she would drink it.

He put the bottle away and started walking towards the door. "You're leaving?"

He nodded his head and she tilted hers in confusion. "I'll be back in a few hours. I expect to see that glass full and in the exact place I left it."

He reached for the door, but her voice stopped him. "How do you know I'm not just going to refill it?"

"I guess I'm just going to have to trust you."

000000000000

Fiona sat down on the couch, minutes after Adam left, trying to refrain from drinking even a sip of the champagne. Did he really like her? Or was he just trying to make her stop drinking? Ironically, the confusion of the situation just made her want to drink.

She walked over to the kitchen, deciding she'd pour herself some ginger ale, and pretend the glass was filled with alcohol. She got out another glass and went into the fridge, in search of the beverage she was allowed to drink. She pulled it out and turned around, trying not to look at the forbidden glass. She poured her drink and put it back in the fridge.

She walked out of the kitchen quickly, to grab her phone. When she came back, she'd forgotten which glass was which. She could've just smelt it, but decided to take sips of each to see which one she needed. She reached for the left one and took a sip: ginger ale. She was going to take another sip, but figured she could just tell Adam the half truth and quickly picked up the glass on the right.

She took a small sip first and shook her head at the taste of it. After one sip, she stared at the glass, figuring that she should put it down, but she didn't want to. She quickly started chugging the glass.

Still drinking, she heard the door to her loft open up. She tried to put the glass down as fast as she could, but Adam walked in quickly and took it from her hand before she had the chance. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her and then at the glass. He shook his head and handed her the glass, and she took it. He let out a small laugh that basically said 'I knew it.' "I really can't do this."

Before she could say anything, he stormed out of her loft and walked back to his house.

After he left, Fiona didn't take a sip at all. She stared and stared at the glass in front of her, tempted. Luckily, she fought the temptation and quickly poured the rest of what was in the glass down the sink. Then, she went back to the fridge and took the entire bottle, pouring what was left down also.

She walked over to the bathroom and smiled at herself, before putting on a small amount of make-up and running a brush through her hair.

000000000000

Adam heard a knock on his door and ran downstairs, figuring that it'd be Eli, since he blew off their plans yesterday. He opened the door, not even noticing who it was. "Hey man, where were you?" He finally looked up and saw Fiona standing in front of him. When they both said nothing, she gave a small wave and he rolled his eyes, trying to slam the door in his face.

"Wait Adam, let me explain." He pulled the door open and waited for her to talk. "Do you think I could come in? It freezing out here."

He nodded his head a little and took her up to his room. "Alright, you wanted to explain something to me?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, okay. You see, I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell if you were lying about liking me, or if you just wanted me to stop. I was so confused. When I'm confused, I drink."

He rolled his eyes some more. "But that's no excuse-"

"Just listen." He nodded. "After you left the second time, I poured it all, including what was in the bottle down the sink." He stared at her, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. She sat down next to him before continuing. "I just-" She looked down, feeling surprisingly embarrassed. "I need to know if you really like me, because if you were just trying to help and you really don't-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, making her shut up. She laid herself down and he slowly climbed on top of her, his hands traveling everywhere, hers resting in his hair.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring, and Adam looked towards his door, annoyed. "I'll be right back." She nodded her head.

00000000000000

"Who was that?" Fiona asked as soon as she heard Adam come back into his room, he looked slightly shocked, and concern spread across Fiona's face.

"It was Eli." She nodded her head, telling him to continue. "Him and Clare just got engaged."

"Aren't they a little young?"

"You know, apparently that's what everyone's saying."

**I know, that ending was terrible. The scene where he sees Eli at his door and he tells him about the engagement is in the previous chapter.**

**Anyway, 6 days! I'm so excited. Unfortunately, I do not think that Eli's gonna be in the first episode, because he's suspended. :/ **

**And in the new promo, when Wesley sees Anya at the bar and she's all drunk, I was just sitting there like "If they have sex, I so called that." Hahaha.**

**Alright, here is the description of the next episode, enjoy!**

_**The Way We Get By -**_

_**Declan tries to win Holly J. back, but she doesn't want to make Sav think that she moved on too fast.**_

_**Bianca is done with her mother's drinking, somebody offers her a place to stay, but who?**_

_**Jenna gets unexpected news from Next Teen Star. She also deals with the difficulties of being a mother, and of letting KC watch Addison.**_

_Review and tell me what you think/want to see!_


End file.
